The Unwanted Kits
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: In this forest, kits aren't allowed to play. Playing is a show of weakness and no clan wants weakness among them. If they do disobey this rule, they will be reported to their clan leader. Every Leaf-bare, there is a ceremony. All the kits will be marked as either Wanted or Unwanted. The Wanted kits receive their apprentice names. The Unwanted kits are sent to their deaths.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Prologue**

"Shadowstar, these are you kits." The white nursery queen, Iceshadow purred. Shadowstar glanced down at the three tiny kits at her belly. They were the first-born kits since the last ceremony. There was a black kit, a dark gray kit and a light gray kit. Two toms and a she-cat.

"This black tom will be Ravenkit, the dark gray she-cat will be named Tawnykit and the last one, the light gray one will be called Ashkit." Iceshadow mewed.

"They are beautiful." Shadowstar purred.

"I only wish they were born into the clan where things were different." Iceshadow sighed.

"I know what you mean, My only wish is that understand the rules of the forest. That when the time comes they will be marked as Wanted and Unwanted. I don't know what I would do to have another kit be marked as Unwanted." Shadowstar shook his head. He remembered his last kits, Mistykit and Fuzzykit. Fuzzykit had become Stormclan's medicine cat, Fuzzynose and Mistykit had been marked as Unwanted. She was taken away and he never saw her again. Looking at Tawnykit, he pictured Mistykit. He knew he wasn't allowed to mourn for her but he couldn't help it.

"I'll leave you and the kits to rest." He mewed, padding out of the nursery.

"Goodbye." Iceshadow purred.

"Brightclan, please don't let any of my kits be marked as Unwanteds when the time comes!" He pleaded, glancing up at the stars.

**StormClan**

**Leader:**

Shadowstar -Black tom, amber eyes, sharp fangs, sharp claws

(Apprentice: Wolfpaw)

**Deputy:**

Foxtail -Rusty tom, brown eyes, black paws, black ear tips, white chest, white tail tip

(Apprentice: Kestrelpaw)

**Medicine Cat:**

Fuzzynose -White tom with blue eyes,

**Warriors:**

Vinepelt -Brown tom with black patches, black eyes,

Moonshine -Grey she-cat with black and white patches, amber eyes

Cloudstrike -White and black she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Pinepaw)

Featherpelt -Black and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Smoketail -Smoky gray tom with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw -Black she-cat, tail with white tip, ears with white tips, amber eyes

Kestrelpaw -Brown, white and gray mottled tom with green eyes

Pinepaw -Black she-cat

**Queens:**

Iceshadow -Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Ashkit, Tawnykit and Ravenkit)

Snowberry -Pure white she-cat, green eyes,

(Mother of Snakekit and Frostkit)

Fireblaze -Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Rainkit, Shrewkit, Fernkit, Ivykit, Sandkit and Swiftkit)

Duskwind -Gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Dustkit and Rabbitkit)

**BrookeClan**

**Leader:**

Pebblestar -Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Stonepelt -Sandy gray tom with hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Mudtail -Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Stonewhisker -Pale gray tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Crowpaw)

Rockclaw -Gray tom with hazel eyes

Puddletail -Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rainwhisper -Gray, black and white mottled tom

(Apprentice: Shrewpaw)

Shellpelt -Sandy she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelfur -Pale brown tom with hazel eyes

**Apprentices:**

Crowpaw -Black tom with blue eyes

Shrewpaw -Pale sandy brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Featherspot -Gray she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother of Runningkit, Dapplekit, Cloudkit and Smallkit)

Cindertail -Ginger, black and white mottled she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Foxkit, Nightkit and Tigerkit)

Rubywind -Black she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Deerkit, Leafkit and Squirrelkit)

**BreezeClan**

**Leader:**

Runningstar -Black and ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Pinetail -Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Kinkfur -Tortiose-shell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Barktail -Brown tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Tigerstripe -Light brown tabby with hazel eyes

(Apprentice: Poppypaw)

Moonflower -Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Frosttail -White she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

Rockfall -Light gray tom with green eyes

Spiderclaw -Dark gray tom with green eyes

Shrewpelt -Sandy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw -Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypaw -White and golden mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Whitepaw -White tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Sparrowtail -Golden she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Robinkit, Thornkit, Tallkit and Rosekit)

Leaffur -Light Brown she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Hawkkit, Oakkit, Barkkit and Lionkit)

Swallowwing -Golden and brown striped she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Hollykit, Skykit, Jaykit and Cedarkit)

**ShadeClan**

**Leader:**

Rabbitstar -Dark gray tom with hazel eyes

**Deputy:**

Yellowstripe -Golden striped she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Fernpetal -Calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Grassleap -Gray and black tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Flamepaw)

Russetpelt -Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Darktail -Dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Shadowstripe -Black and gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Firepaw)

Rosewhisper -Cream-coloredshe-cat with blue eyes

Frogleap -Dark brown tom with green eyes

Deerstripe-Brown striped tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Sandpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw -Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Firepaw -Flame colored tom with green eyes

Sandpaw -Sandy brown tom with hazel eyes

**Queens:**

Nightcloud -Black she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother of Blazekit, Boltkit, Bramblekit and Berrykit)

Wolfpelt -Gray she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother of Flamekit, Firekit and Flarekit)

Leaffall -Calico she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Heatherkit, Willowkit, Rowankit, Sweetkit, Lilykit, Sorrelkit, Grasskit, Graykit and Redkit)

**I don't know, It's only an idea, what do you think? Should I continue with it?**


	2. Chapter Two

"Pass it over here Tawnykit!" My brother, Ravenkit purred. I batted the ball of moss over to him with my forepaw. We were playing behind the nursery so we wouldn't get caught. There was a rule among the clans, kits aren't allowed to play or they would get an infraction. If the infractions added up, then the kits will be marked as Unwanted. Only the kits marked as Wanted got their apprentice names and mentors. The Unwanted kits were taken away and never seen again. The clans weren't allowed to mourn for them. Ravenkit and I know we are Unwanted, we don't care either.

"Tawnykit! Ravenkit! What do you think you doing?" Our mother, Iceshadow scolded.

"See Iceshadow? I told you they were being bad." Our brother, Ashkit said innocently.

"Tawnykit, Ravenkit I'm sorry but I have no choice but to report this infraction to your father." My mother sighed, shaking her head. Ravenkit, Ashkit and me followed her out in to the clearing.

"Why did you tell on us?" Ravenkit spat at Ashkit once Iceshadow had stalked off to speak to Shadowstar, our clan leader.

"You two shouldn't have been playing!" Ashkit scoffed.

"What we do is none of your bussiness! You shouldn't have told on us, some brother you are." Ravenkit growled. I watched as my two brothers argued.

"You know the rules! You should have been following them! We're the oldest kits, we shouldn't be pursuading the younger kits to play!" Ashkit hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Duskwind's kits were playing just outside the gorse tunnel. She was so dissapointed in them." Ashkit shook his head,

"Well that's not our fault!" Ravenkit protested.

"Whatever." Ashkit hissed, stalking away.

"Why does he always have to act like that?" I hissed angrily, lashing my tail.

"Like what?" Ravenkit asked.

"Like our father." I hissed through barred teeth. I hated my father. I hated the fact that I saw my father every time I looked at Ravenkit. My brother looked exactly like him, the pitch black fur, the amber eyes. I'm glad I look more like my mother, dark gray fur and blue eyes. Ashkit's fur is light gray, almost white and he had blue eyes as well. There were times when I wished leaf-bare would come so I wouldn't have to see my father anymore.

**Do think I should keep going with it?**


	3. Chapter Three

"Will you please play with us?" Dustkit and his brother Rabbitkit pleaded.

"Do you want to be Unwanted?" Ashkit hissed. Iceshadow had told us to stay in the nursery and watch the younger kits while all the queens were out hunting.

"It's no fun in the nursery! Will you please play with us?" Rabbitkit pleaded.

"No." Ravenkit mewed. Dustkit and Rabbitkit began batting around a ball of moss on their own. Ashkit smirked at Ravenkit and me and mouthed, 'I told you so.' I just ignored him and watched the two kits play. It wasn't too long before leaf-bare would come, when the cats would all have to meet where the tree grow the tallest, where the four clan leader will announce the names of the Wanted kits, and give them their apprentice names, and where they will call the names of the Unwanted kits so that they can be eliminated. Dustkit hit the ball of moss and it landed in front of Snakekit or Frostkit, the two brothers looked exactly alike, I could never tell them apart. They both had snowy white fluffy fur and green eyes. The white tom just stared at the ball of moss.

"You're supposed to hit it, like this." Dustkit showed him.

"Like this?" He mewed, hitting the ball across the nursery.

"What do you think your doing!" Snowberry gaped at her kit. She glanced at both her toms, trying to figure out who was who.

"Snakekit." She growled. The other white tom began to protest but the first one silenced him with his tail.

"Sorry Snowberry, I don't know what I was thinking." He said coolly.

"You should have thought first, I have no choice but to report you to Shadowstar, Snakekit." She growled, padding away.

"Thank you so much for not saying anything!" Snakekit mewed.

"Frostkit! You got me in trouble!" mewed the tom sitting next to him.

"Okay, I'm confused. Who's who?" I asked.

"I'm Frostkit." The first kit mewed.

"But your mother just went to report Snakekit for your infraction!" Ravenkit mewed, alarmed.

"What else could I have done? Snowberry thinks I'm a perfect kit who follows the rules of the Clan, she said I might even be the medicine cat one day!" Frostkit purred.

"That still doesn't mean you can make your brother take the blame for your infraction!" I hissed.

"I know. I'll go and tell Snowberry now." Frostkit sighed.

"No! I'll go along with it. Snowberry can think that I did it." Snakekit stopped his brother from leaving the nursery.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Frostkit asked, hope twinkling in his eyes.

"Yeah, who cares? It's just one infraction, I've already had so many. I'm Unwanted already anyhow." Snakekit shrugged.

"Thank you!" Frostkit purred. I padded out of the nursery and glanced around the camp. I could see Foxtail padding over to the nursery. _He's probably coming to see his kits, Rainkit, Shrewkit, Fernkit, Ivykit, Sandkit and Swiftkit. He's always visiting them. My father never comes to visit me._

"Hi Tawnykit." Fuzzynose purred.

"Hi!" I mewed.

"How's things in the nursery?" he asked.

"Just fine." I told him. Fuzzynose was my older brother. I had a sister too but she was marked Unwanted when she was a kit. I padded to the camp entrance and stared out of the camp.

"Tawnykit you stay in the camp, only apprentices and warriors get to leave the camp. Kits can't leave the camp, let alone kits who are going to be marked as Unwanted." Vinepelt, a senior warrior growled.

"I wasn't planning on leaving the camp." I snapped, lashing my tail. _The whole clan knows I'm going to be Unwanted!_

"The ceremony isn't too far away, only two sun rises." Cloudstrike mewed. _Only two sunrises? There is only two sun rises left before my brother and I must face our deaths. _


	4. Chapter Four

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the log to hear my words!" Shadowstar's voice rang through the camp. Ravenkit, Ashkit and me followed our mother out of the nursery. Iceshadow took a seat beside the clan deputy, Foxtail. She pulled us closer to her, wrapping her tail around the three of us protectively.

"As many of you already know, today is the day of the ceremony." Shadowstar stopped, many of the cats shuddered.

"Today is the day when we must meet with the other three Clans where the trees grow the tallest for the naming ceremony. No cat is to leave the camp until we leave." Shadowstar's gaze fell upon all the kits. _He's afraid some kits will run away. _I thought. Shadowstar padded into his den. The StormClan cats began padding away to do their own things.

"Let's go and see Shadowstar in his den." Iceshadow mewed, releasing us from her grasp. She nudged Ashkit towards the nursery. The small kit nodded before racing after Snakekit and Frostkit.

"Why?" I stared at my mother blankly.

"Because he's your father." Iceshadow hissed.

"He's never visited us." Ravenkit mewed.

"He's Clan leader, he's had other things to do." Iceshadow explained. Ravenkit nodded.

"That's not it. It's because he's ashamed of us. Just think how embarrassing it is for him, he's so perfect and the Clan expects us to be perfect too. I bet he's glad to get rid of us." I scoffed.

"That's not true!" Iceshadow hissed.

"Than how come he wants to see us now and never before?" I prompted.

"Because he wants to spend time with the two of you before the ceremony." Iceshadow growled.

"Why not Ashkit?" Ravenkit asked.

"Because Shadowstar knows that once we leave this camp, we're not coming back. It's our last day and he knows it, the whole Clan knows it." I scoffed.

"Tawnykit quit talking like that!" Iceshadow growled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's true!" I hissed. I stalked away. _I don't care that Shadowstar wants to talk to me. I hate him. I don't care about what he has to say. Why is he starting to care about Ravenkit and me now? Now of all days? _

"Shouldn't you be in Shadowstar's den?" Swiftkit asked.

"No." I hissed. The tiny kit trembled.

"Tawnykit don't speak to him like that, you know Swiftkit get's scared easily." Dustkit mewed.

"Sorry Swiftkit." I mewed. The small tom just smiled at me.

"Tawnykit, it's time to go." Ashkit called. I nodded, following my brother out into the clearing. Ravenkit was just padding out of Shadowstar's den. All the kits were gathering around their parents. Foxtail was with his kits. Snowberry was alone with her two kits, Frostkit and Snakekit. No one knew who their father was. Dustkit and Rabbitkit were standing proudly beside their father, Vinepelt. Ashkit and me padded over to our mother and Ravenkit. Shadowstar leapt onto the log.

"Now it is time for the ceremony. We will go where the tree's grow the tallest." Shadowstar leapt down from the log and padded to front of the Clan. We began following him. I padded beside my two brothers, Ravenkit on my left and Ashkit on my right. If there was ever a time that I felt closest to them, it was now. I didn't pay attention to how long we walked, but before long strange scents began filling my nostrils. _That must be the other clans. _

"Tawnykit." Shadowstar padded over to me. My mother nodded and led my brothers away.

"Look Tawnykit, I know we haven't exactly gotten along,"

"Don't you think it's a little too late for apologising? Just answer me one question, why do care what happens to us now? You never have before." I snapped.

"I've always cared. You just reminded me so much of Mistykit. Every time I glanced into the nursery I saw her in your eyes, the way you walked, the way you talked, it was exactly like her. I couldn't help but staying away. I'm not allowed to mourn for Mistykit." Shadowstar mewed.

"And what's you excuse for Ravenkit?" I hissed. Shadowstar remained silent.

"That's what I thought. It's too late to apologise to me. What does it matter anyways? It won't be long before you can go back to your perfect life without the burden of disobedient kits weighing you down." I spat, padding away. I sat beside Ravenkit. We watched as all four leaders sat on the great rock.

"We will start this ceremony off with the naming of the Wanteds. Clan leaders will give mentors to the Wanted kits in their own camp. I will go first." said a gray tom.

"I, Rabbitstar of ShadeClan, will announce the names of the Wanteds. The Wanted kits are, Bramblekit, Berrykit, Flarekit, Lilykit, Sorrelkit, Grasskit, and Redkit." Rabbitstar announced, taking a step back.

"I, Runningstar of BreezeClan, will announce the names of the Wanteds. The Wanted kits are, Robinkit, Tallkit, Oakkit, Barkkit, and Hollykit." Runningstar took a step back.

"I, Pebblestar of BrookeClan, will announce the names of the Wanteds. The Wanted kits are, Runningkit, Dapplekit, Deerkit, Squirrelkit and Leafkit." Pebblestar took a step back. Finally, Shadowstar stepped forward.

"I, Shadowstar of StormClan, will announce the names of the Wanteds. The Wanted kits are, Ashkit, Rainkit, Shrewkit, Fernkit, Sandkit and Frostkit." Shadowstar took a step back.

"Now for the naming of the Unwanteds." Rabbitstar spat the word 'Unwanted' in disgust.

"I, Rabbitstar of ShadeClan, will announce the names of the Unwanteds. The Unwanted kits are, Blazekit, Boltkit, Flamekit, Firekit, Heatherkit, Willowkit, Rowankit, Graykit and Sweetkit." Rabbitstar took a step back.

"I, Runningstar of BreezeClan, will announce the names of the Unwanteds. The Unwanted kits are, Rosekit, Thornkit, Hawkkit, Lionkit, Skykit, Jaykit and Cedarkit." Runningstar took a step back.

""I, Pebblestar of BrookeClan, will announce the names of the Unwanteds. The Unwanted kits are Cloudkit, Smallkit, Foxkit, Nightkit and Tigerkit." Pebblestar took a step back. Shadowstar stepped forward once more.

"I, Shadowstar of StormClan, will announce the names of the Unwanteds. The Unwanted kits are, Snakekit, Rabbitkit, Dustkit, Ivykit, Swiftkit, Ravenkit and Tawnykit." He mewed, taking a step back. His eyes showed no emotion. _He's probably glad to get rid of us. _I could smell Ravenkit's fear scent beside me.

"We're going to be okay." I whispered softly, placing my paw on his. We both know I'm wrong, but he nods in agreement anyways.


	5. Chapter Five

"All Unwanted kits, step forward." Pebblestar called. I watched as kits from different Clans stumbled forward. I was frozen, I couldn't move. My heart was pounding. Ravenkit's fear scent was strong. I made my eyes icy cool before glancing towards my mother. She refused to look me in the eye.

"Goodbye." Ashkit whispered as Ravenkit and I were shoved forward. I glanced back to see who it was who shoved us, I didn't recognise the cat. I glanced at all the other Unwanted kits. I knew it was selfish, but I felt a twinge of relief that they were there with me, that I wasn't the only Unwanted among the Clans. I felt fluffy gray fur brush against me. I glanced over to see a tiny she-cat, her fear scent almost as strong as Ravenkit's. The small gray she-cat was trembling.

"Hi, I'm Tawnykit from StormClan." I purred. "I'm sure it will go fast." I added. I'm not sure why I said that, but I felt it would comfort her.

"Rosekit from BreezeClan. And It won't." Rosekit shook her head furiously. I stared blankly into the stars. _Why would BrightClan let this happen to innocent kits? _

"You know, my father once told me that all those stars are the kits who have been marked Unwanted. Every Unwanted turns into a star when they die. There are so many the Clans lost count." Rosekit sighed. I didn't know how to reply so I just nodded and kept staring at the stars.

I watched as the stars began forming. A white tornado formed in the stars and a bright blue light began to slowly float down. Once it reached the great rock, the light faded and a white she-cat was standing there. I stared in disbelief as she spoke to the four leaders.

"I am Rivermist, I have to come to dispose of the Unwanted kits." She mewed.

"Welcome Rivermist, its been a while." Shadowstar dipped his head. _He seems so happy for someone who is losing two of his kits. _

"Until next year." Rivermist dipped her head. I watched as my mother and Ashkit turned and padded away with the rest of the Clans. I pressed myself closer to Ravenkit, to reassure myself that he was still there. After the Clans have disappeared the white she-cat turned to us.

"It is time." She purred. I tensed my muscles and closed my eyes, waiting for her to kill us off one by one. Strangely, nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see her smiling. I felt a whoosh of wind as a white tornado surrounded me and all the other kits.

"What's happening?!" Ravenkit screamed. I closed my eyes. _Is that it? Did she kill us already? _When the wind stopped I opened my eyes. I looked around and all I could see was beautiful forest area.

"Are we dead?" One of the kits asked.

"No." Rivermist smiled.

"Where are we?" Another kit asked.

"Your in a forest, mouse-brain." Another kit scoffed.

"Follow me little ones." Rivermist purred. She padded deeper into the lush forest. The Unwanteds had no choice but to stumble after her.

"Rivermist! You're back." A gray tom padded over to the white she-cat.

"Yes Shadowstrike. Meet this years Unwanteds." She purred, flicking her tail towards all the kits.

"This is the most kits we've ever had in one year." Shadowstrike mewed.

"Come on little ones, we'll show you around." Rivermist purred.

"Rivermist wait. You may remember what happens with the kits every year. You better tell them now before they follow you around all day thinking your going to kill them." Shadowstrike mewed.

"You're right Shadowstrike. I alway forget how scared they get." Rivermist turned to the Unwanted kits.

"I want you to get one thing clear, You're not going to die. No one is going to kill you. You're free to do as you please, as long as you're not training with your mentors of course." Rivermist mewed.

"Mentors? You mean there are other cats?" Rosekit asked.

"Yes, there are lots of cats. Some are becoming warriors today." Rivermist purred.

"Are all the Unwanteds over the years here?" A gray tom beside Rosekit asked. He had the same scent as her and looked exactly like her. _He must be her brother. _

"Why yes. They are all in the camp. There are many cats in the Clan." Shadowstrike purred.

"Clan?" Snakekit asked.

"Yes. You are in our territory. Well, your territory now. You will live among us, train beside us. We are your Clan mates. Welcome to UnwantedClan."


	6. Chapter Six

**sorry I haven't updated in a while...well anyways, here is the allegiances for UnwantedClan. It is a pretty large clan because, well it has to be if all the Unwanted kits over the years have been sent there. Well anyways, enjoy.**

**UnwantedClan**

**Leader:**

Littlestar; Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Rivermist; White she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Cloudlight; White and gray spotted she-cat with hazel eyes

(Apprentice: Snakepaw)

**Warriors:**

Larkpool; Mottled tom with amber eyes

Shadowstrike; Black tom with hazel eyes

Kestrelfur; Gray and black she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Dustpaw)

Swallowpelt; Light-brown tom with pale blue eyes

(Apprentice: Ivypaw)

Dawnfire; Ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes

(Apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Bramblesun; Light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

(Apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Fernleap; Brown she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Loudstripe; Mottled tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Thornpaw)

Snakefang; Black and white tom with hazel eyes

(Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Foxfoot; Big ginger tom with green eyes

(Appentice: Nightpaw)

Dewdrop; Light gray she-cat with hazel eyes

(Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Softpetal; White she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Puddleleap; Black tom with hazel eyes

(Apprentice: Blazepaw)

Talltail; Ginger tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Boltpaw)

Runningriver; Blue-gray she-cat with darkblue eyes

(Apprentice: Firepaw)

Reedpelt; Gray tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Flamepaw)

Mistycloud; Black she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

Honeydew; Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(Appentice: Heatherpaw)

Brackenfeather; Gray tom with green eyes

(Appentice: Cedarpaw)

Fallowstep; Dark brown tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Yellowstrike; Mottled she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Rowanpaw)

Robinflight; Light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

(Appentice: Graypaw)

Nightsun; Black she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Ravenpaw)

Sorrelleaf; Dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

(Apprentice: Sweetpaw)

Russetflame; Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

(Appentice: Hawkpaw)

Hollyblaze; Black and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Dovetail; White and light gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Skypaw)

Littlefoot; Black tom with one white paw and gray eyes

(Apprentice: Jaypaw)

Sandheart; Sandy brown tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Tawnypaw; Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenpaw; Black tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw; Light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Thornpaw; Light gray tom with bright blue eyes

Dustpaw; Mottled tom with gray eyes

Rabbitpaw; Mottled tom with yellow eyes

Snakepaw; White tom with blue eyes

Swiftpaw; Ginger tom with amber eyes

Ivypaw; White and Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw; Rusty tom with green eyes

Nightpaw; Black tom with blue eyes

Tigerpaw; White and black she-cat with blue eyes

Blazepaw; Ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Boltpaw; White tom with pale blue eyes

Flamepaw; Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Firepaw; Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Heatherpaw; Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Willowpaw tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rowanpaw; Dark brown tom with green eyes

Graypaw; Gray tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw; Cream-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes

Hawkpaw; Dark brown tom with green eyes

Lionpaw; Golden tom with amber eyes

Skypaw; White she-cat with blue eyes

Jaypaw; Black tom with blue eyes

Cedarpaw; Golden tom with gray eyes

Cloudpaw; White she-cat with green eyes

Smallpaw; Small calico she-cat with dark green eyes

**Queens:**

Blossomtail; Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Fallenkit)

Sedgelily; Brown she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother of Hazelkit and Honeykit)

Moonlight; White and black she-cat with gray eyes

(Expecting Kits)

* * *

"Unwantedclan?" I squeaked. My brother, Thornkit pressed against me. There were a lot of kits who we didn't know. We knew all the BreezeClan kits, and that one StormClan kit, Tawnykit. I glanced over at her, she was comforting a black tom who had the same scent she did.

"All the Unwanted kits over the years have come here. Now come, we must be getting back to camp for your apprentice ceremonies." Rivermist purred.

"We get to be apprentices?" The black tom beside Tawnykit asked.

"Of course, you can't be kits forever." Rivermist laughed. The kits had no choice but to stumble after her.

"What if this is some trick?" the black tom next to Tawnykit whispered.

"I don't think it's a trick." Tawnykit shrugged.

"Tawnykit, you never know. I don't trust Rivermist." the black kit said.

"Ravenkit, you'll just have to learn to trust her. She saved us remember?" Tawnykit scoffed.

"I suppose." Ravenkit sighed. I pressed closer to my brother, refusing to listen to Tawnykit's and Ravenkit's conversation any longer.

* * *

I gasped as we reached the camp. There were tons of cats running around having fun. One gray tom raced over to Rivermist and the two cats touched noses.

"Hello Larkpool. Are things going well?" Rivermist asked.

"Just fine. We had the warrior ceremony as you asked. Your kits will make a fine warriors." He purred.

"What are their warrior names?" Rivermist asked, there was proudness in her voice.

"Dewdrop, Softpetal and Puddleleap." Larkpool purred.

"Thank you Larkpool." Rivermist dipped her head.

"Stay right here." She called to the Unwanted kits before padding away. She leapt up onto a huge rock.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the hollow gather here beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting. I watched as cats began piling out of their dens. _How many cats are there?_

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for the warrior ceremony. I have bought this year's Unwanteds. This is the most Unwanted kits we've ever had. UnwantedClan is thriving!" Rivermist purred. Many of the cats cheered.

"Now, it is time they received mentors." Rivermist said casually. She began calling out names of the kits and their new mentors. I wondered which of the Clan's many warriors would Rivermist choose for my mentor. I cheered as Ravenkit received his mentor. Rivermist gave him a she-cat named Nightsun. Rivemist called my name last.

"Tawnykit, from this day forward until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw. You're mentor will be Mistycloud." She purred. I watched as a black she-cat with amber eyes padded over. _She kind of looks like Ravenpaw. _I touched noses with her before she led me into the group of cats.

"UnwantedClan welcomes our new apprentices. I trust they will train hard." Rivermist dipped her head, allowing the cats to continue with their day.

"So, is Rivermist the leader?" I asked my mentor.

"No. She's deputy. Littlestar is leader. Rivermist is just in charge of the ceremonies. When she's not here, it's Larkpool's job." Mistycloud mewed.

"What happens if our Clans find out were still alive?" I asked.

"They won't." Mistycloud inisted.

"But what if they do?" I prompted.

"Just quit asking questions alright?" Mistycloud hissed, stalking away. _What's her problem?_ I thought. I saw Snakepaw padding into a den. I raced over to him. _Wow!_ I thought once I entered the den. It was huge! Much larger than the nursery.

"Snakepaw what's wrong?" I asked the white tom.

"I miss Frostkit. He's probably Frost_paw_ by now. I wish he was here. Maybe if," He stopped, staring at his paws.

"Maybe if you had told your mother it was Frostpaw who was playing with Dustpaw and Rabbitpaw then he would be here, with you." I finished. He nodded.

"I'm sure he misses you." I reassured him.

"Do you miss Ashkit? Ash_paw_ I mean." He asked. I thought about it.

"Yes." I sighed. _It would be nice if Ashpaw were here. But having Ravenpaw here is good enough. _

* * *

"You will be known as Ashpaw. You're mentor will be Wolffang!" Shadowstar called. I was a little annoyed that he gave me his old apprentice. _But Wolffang was just made a warrior! I want a mentor with more experience!_ I wanted to protest, but I didn't. I kept my mouth shut as I touched noses with the gray she-cat. I envied Rainpaw. She had been given my father as a mentor.

"We welcome Stormclan's new apprentices!" Shadowstar purred. I raised my chin proudly as the clan chanted our names, _my _name. I glanced over at my brother, Fuzzynose. He wasn't chanting any names at all. He wasn't even watching. He kept his head on the ground. My pelt bristled in anger. _Why doesn't he like me? I'm his kin! We have the same father! _Fuzzynose never spoke to him, only Tawnykit and Ravenkit.

"Ashpaw! We're going joining Cloudstrike's hunting patrol." Wolffang called.

"Hunting? Can't we do battle training?" I pleaded.

"I said we're going hunting!" Wolffang snapped.

"You can't boss me around!" I hissed.

"Actually, yes I can. I'm your mentor." Wolffang smirked.

"You haven't even been a warrior for a day and you acting like your already clan leader!" I growled.

"No, I'm acting like you're mentor. Whether you're happy or not, you're stuck with me as a mentor. I'm not exactly thrilled with having you as an apprentice either." Wolffang spat. I scowled before following the gray she-cat and the rest of the hunting patrol out of the hollow.

* * *

"Hello Fuzzynose." a white she-cat purred.

"Mother!" I gasped. I nuzzled the white she-cat gently.

"Fuzzynose, do you know why I have come?" she asked.

"No, but I'm glad you did Bluesky." I purred.

"Fuzzynose, you can't ignore your sons forever." Bluesky mewed sternly.

"I know. But someone will find out. It's against the warrior code for medicine cats to have kits. Bluesky, I've always loved them. I could make things right with one of them but the other one is gone. It's too late." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You have to try. If you don't try to make things right then you'll lose the other one too." Bluesky said seriously.

"Alright. I'll try to make things right. It won't be that hard, he's my apprentice." I purred.

"I love you, son. Make things right." Bluesky purred, fading away.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Tawnypaw!" Ravenpaw purred. I glanced up from my vole to see my brother padding back into the hollow with his mentor, Nightsun. In his jaws was a huge rabbit.

"Wow! What a great catch Ravenpaw!" Skypaw, a former BreezeClan kit purred. I dug my claws deep into the soil. _She's always mooning over him! Can't she find a different cat to moon over instead of my brother? _Ravenpaw ignored Skypaw and padded over to me.

"Did you see it?" Ravenpaw asked excitedly.

"Yes, I did. It was huge." I purred amusingly, smirking at Skypaw. The white she-cat muttered something under her breath before padding away.

"What's her problem?" Ravenpaw wondered out loud.

"Who knows." I shrugged.

"Tawnypaw, shouldn't you be out with your mentor?" Rivermist narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I'll go and find her." I dipped my head at the deputy before dashing off the find Mistycloud. I knew there was no point in searching, Mistycloud had left on Shadowstrike's border patrol. _She's always leaving me in the camp. It's been a moon since I've been an apprentice and I've only left the camp three times! Why does she hate me so much? _

"Tawnypaw, come on. We're hunting with Dovetail and Skypaw." I heard Mistycloud hiss.

"Coming!" I called. _Great! A hunting patrol with Skypaw. _I followed the two warriors out of the hollow, Skypaw was at my side. I could tell she hated it just as much as I did.

"I smell a rabbit." Mistycloud announced. She dashed away, leaving me alone with Dovetail and Skypaw.

"Don't mind her, she just never let the ceremony go. She had two brothers, one died before the ceremony and the other was Wanted. She felt she was alone, even though she was surrounded by new Clan mates. Did you know Mistycloud was one of the first kits Unwanted? She was Unwanted the year they started it. The only Unwanted kit from her Clan. That's what made it harder for her. I was Unwanted that first year too, but I had other kits with me. I got to know her once we joined the Clan, but she still keeps to herself." Dovetail sighed.

"It must be hard to be the only Unwanted from her Clan." I mewed.

"Yeah." Skypaw agreed. _I feel bad for her. I don't know what I would do if Ravenpaw and the other StormClan apprentices weren't here with me._

* * *

"Iceshadow, I wish things were different." I sighed.

"I know. But you still have two of your sons, isn't that enough?" Iceshadow asked.

"I suppose I am lucky to have them. Some cats aren't as lucky." I agreed, glancing over at Duskwind and Vinepelt. They haven't to the other cats much ever since their only kits, Dustkit and Rabbitkit were marked Unwanted. _It's not my fault they disobeyed the rules of the forest. I just wish Ravenkit and Tawnykit had chosen a different path. _

"What's Fuzzynose doing?" Iceshadow narrowed her eyes. I glanced at my oldest son, who was speaking with a small white tom.

"He's just speaking with his apprentice. Probably teaching about herbs." I shrugged. Iceshadow nodded.

"Well, I have to take my apprentice out hunting. I'll see what Fernpaw can do." Iceshadow mewed before padding out of the den. I yawned before curling up in my nest and fell asleep.

"Shadowstar, come here." a she-cat's voice said softly. _That voice, I know that voice. _I glanced around till I spotted a snowy white-pelt of a she-cat. I recognised her immediately.

"Bluesky!" I purred.

"Shadowstar, I have terrible news." Bluesky said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked, all my excitement was gone.

"This part of the forest is in trouble. You, and the other Clan leaders must lead your Clans away." Bluesky warned.

"But where will we go?" I ask.

"Deeper into the forest. You will lead your Clans to the far side of the forest, where it's safe. You will find what you need there. I must go now." Bluesky mewed, fading away.

"No!" I cried. I awoke in my nest.

"Please don't leave me." I whisper, but I know she couldn't hear that. I know that she has already left me.

* * *

"Wake up." I hear a voice. I slowly open my eyes and glance at my den mates. They're all still fast asleep.

"Who's there?" I call softly.

"Come." It says again. Suspiciously, I pad out of the den and taste the air. I pick up a strange scent and follow it out of the hollow.

"Where are you?" I call.

"I'm right here." a cat steps out of the shadows.

"Mother!" I cried.

"I've missed you." She purred.

"I've missed you too." I mew.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. I just had to see you but now I must go." she mewed.

"No! Don't leave!" I cry.

"I'm sorry, but I must." My mother began fading away.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me like everyone else has." I cry.

"I'll never leave you." her voice echoed. _She's wrong. She already has left me. She left me when I was a kit, just like everyone else did. I am all alone. _


	8. Chapter Eight

"Tawnypaw!" Rosepaw and a former Shadeclan apprentice, Heatherpaw were my only friends in the clan since Ravenpaw decided to start hanging around Skypaw. I couldn't stand her.

"Hi Rosepaw." I purred.

"Fernleap is leading a dawn patrol and she said you, Mistycloud, Heatherpaw and Honeydew come with us." Rosepaw purred happily.

"Alright." I shrugged. _Maybe Mistycloud will actually sick around me. _

"You're so slow! What were you waiting for, next years Unwanteds?" Fernleap purred amusingly.

"Apprentices shouldn't keep their mentors waiting." Mistycloud growled, finishing her mouse. _Everything I do isn't enough! Nothing I do makes her happy. _

"Come on! Let's just go!" Heatherpaw urged. I rolled my eyes as the six of us left the hollow. I watched my mentor closely. I noticed how Mistycloud was trying to stay as far away from me as possible. _What did I do to make her hate me?_

"Rosepaw, what do you smell?" Fernleap asked.

"I smell a mouse, dog but it's stale. It's probably two days old." Rosepaw purred as she tasted the air.

"Good." Fernleap praised. I watched as the two cats bounded up ahead. I glanced over at Heatherpaw and her mentor, who were play fighting, claws sheathed.

"Come on. We should be getting on with our border patrol." Mistycloud said cooly, racing to catch up with Rosepaw and Fernleap. _Why can't Mistycloud and me get along like them? _

* * *

"Ashpaw! That's not how you do it!" Wolffang hissed.

"Then show me how to do it!" I growled. I hated my mentor. Wolffang thought she knew everything, just because my father was her mentor. Just because _I'm _her apprentice.

"I have shown you how to do it! You're just not listening!" Wolffang snapped.

"Yes I am!" I argued.

"You're not paying attention." Wolffang said more calmly, but there was still anger lingering in her voice.

"I'm trying to." I muttered.

"You're for them, aren't you?" Wolffang said suddenly.

"No." I lied.

"Ashpaw, they were Unwanted. They couldn't follow the rules of the forest. They deserved what they got. You shouldn't be mourning for them." Wolffang scoffed.

"I'm not mourning for those stupid Unwanteds!" I spat, stalking away. I could hear my mentor calling my name but I ignored her. I tried to block her out, block everyone out. I ran, not sure in which direction I was going. Not caring where I would end up, I deserved it. I had reported my littermates, every time. It was always me reporting them, and now I'm all alone.

* * *

"Now, tell me what eases pain?" I asked my apprentice. I gazed into his green eyes, they twinkled as he thought for a moment. _He's just like his mother, at least that way no one would ever suspect. _

"Juniper berries?" He asked hopefully.

"No." I purred, amused. _He's just got to think harder, he'll get it soon enough._

"Marigold?" He asked once more. He frowned once I shook my head.

"Think." I mewed more seriously.

"Poppy seeds?" He asked, his voice full of determination.

"That's right. But you're going to make a horrible medicine cat if you keep guessing like that." I purred jokingly.

"I was joking. You just need to learn more, than maybe you'll be a better medicine cat than Cloverfoot." I mewed once he recoiled.

"Do you really think so?" He asked, his eyes sparkling in hope.

"I know." I purred. Cloverfoot had been my mentor, I missed her. She was killed by a badger.

"Thanks." He purred.

"Why don't you bring Hazelnose a vole? She'll need it. Her kits are due in less than a moon." I mewed. I watched as he dashed away. _I fear for her kits. I hope they aren't marked Unwanted when the time comes. As my brother and sisters were. As my other son was. _

* * *

I glared at Mistycloud as she left the camp, alone. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching before I carefully padded after her. I slowly stalked her until we reached the river.

"Tawnypaw I know you're following me. Get out of that shrub." Mistycloud hissed. I did as my mentor told me and stepped out of the small shrub that had been my hiding spot. I kept walking until I was right in front of her.

"Why did you follow me?" Mistycloud demanded.

"Is it wrong to want to be with my mentor?" I scoffed.

"Tell me the real reason you followed me. There's no way you wanted to spend some quality time with me." Mistycloud scoffed.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"I don't hate you. I don't necessarily _like_ you. But I don't hate you." Mistycloud mewed.

"But why? What I do to you?" I prompted.

"_You _didn't do anything. My father did. After everything's that happened, me being Unwanted, my brother dying." Mistycloud sighed.

"What did your father do? Who is your father?" I asked.

"He sent me away. Only me. My brother would have been sent away too if he hadn't died. He only kept my other brother, because he looked like our mother. And now he had more kits. He doesn't care that I'm Unwanted. He never cared about me." Mistycloud cried.

"Who is your father?" I repeated.

"Shadowstar."


	9. Chapter Nine

"Shadowstar." the white she-cat mewed.

"Bluesky. You've come back." I smiled.

"Yes. I've come back to tell you that you must meet with the three other leaders at the full moon, and speak of how you are to move your clans to the far end of the forest. You must lead them away." Bluesky insisted.

"What is happening? Why must we lead our clans away?" I asked.

"I can not say why. Only that Stormclan, and the other three clans will suffer terribly if you don't." Bluesky sighed.

"Can I see her? Can I see him? I have things I need to say the both of them." I asked hopefully.

"No. You can't. You'll get your chance soon enough though." Bluesky purred, she began to fade as it had done before.

* * *

"Fuzzynose am I doing this right?" the fluffy white tom asked.

"Yes. You're doing it right." I laughed. He looked funny mixing the poultrice with the stick.

"Do you miss them? Tawnykit and Ravenkit?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course I do. I'm not allowed to mourn for them but I do." I sighed.

"I know how you feel. I miss Snakekit terribly. He wanted to be a medicine cat too you know. We both looked up to you." Frostpaw mewed.

"I miss Snakekit as well. I'm glad to know you both looked up to me. I thought you wanted to be warriors like Foxtail." I mewed.

"What was he like?" Frostpaw asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"My father. _Our_ father. You must have known him. What was he like? Why did he leave us?" Frostpaw asked.

"What did Snowberry tell you?" I asked him.

"She said that we couldn't know who he was. Snowberry told us that we had to stop asking about him because she wouldn't tell us anymore about him." Frostpaw said.

"Well, he had a good reason to stay hidden. For not stepping up when you were born." I said carefully.

"You knew him?" Frostpaw's eyes widened.

"Better than anyone." I laughed.

"Then where is he? Why did he leave us? Did he not want us?" Frostpaw asked, his voice full of anger and sadness. _Anger_ for his father leaving him and his brother. _Sadness _for not knowing who his father was.

"He never wanted to leave you, but he had no choice. He couldn't step up when you were born because it was against the warrior code. He wanted to you to know, but you couldn't. He watched you and Snakekit grow stronger every day and he was proud of you. He always will be proud of you." I purred.

"Against the warrior code? Does that mean he is in another clan? Who is he? Can I speak with him?" Frostpaw asked.

"No. He isn't in another clan. I'm your father Frostpaw."

* * *

"Shadowstar?" I repeated.

"Yes. My father is Shadowstar and my mother is Bluesky." Mistycloud mewed.

"Fuzzynose used to talk about you. He said he wished you weren't Unwanted, that you were still in Stormclan." I mewed.

"Still in Stormclan? That's that last place I would want to be. _He's _there. He's the leader. I wouldn't follow under Shadowstar. I'm glad I got out when I did. I just wish Fuzzykit had come with me. His name is Fuzzy_nose _now?" Mistycloud asked.

"Yes. He's the medicine cat." I smiled.

"He always wanted to be a medicine cat. I'm glad he got what he wanted." Mistycloud purred.

"That's where your wrong. Fuzzynose hasn't got what he wants. He wants his sister." I mewed.

"Well than he needs to move on. As far as my father and the rest of the clans know, I'm dead. I've been dead for a long time. And you know what? They don't care." Mistycloud said harshly.

"You're probably right, they think we're dead. But they still care. I saw it in their eyes. They still care. I know Ashpaw must miss Ravenpaw and me, Fuzzynose misses you and the rest of the clans must miss their kin in Unwantedclan. They just refuse to admit it, not only to each other but to themselves as well. They think it's weak to mourn for Unwanteds. But they still miss us, whether they like it or not." I mewed, stalking away from my mentor without another word.

* * *

"Ashpaw come on!" My mentor growled over her shoulder. _Why couldn't I have gotten another mentor! _I thought bitterly as I followed her back to camp. She had scolded me for not doing the hunters crouch right and then laughed at me when I had tripped while chasing a squirrel.

"Wolffang, I think you're working your apprentice too hard. Ashpaw's been on his paws all morning." Foxtail mewed.

"Don't tell me how to train my apprentice." Wolffang snapped at the deputy.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to. You haven't even been a warrior for three moons and you're already acting like Shadowstar had made you leader!" Foxtail retorted.

"Whatever." Wolffang spat, stalking away. I tried to follow her but Foxtail raised his bushy tail.

"No Ashpaw. You've been on your paws all morning. Get something from the fresh-kill pile and get some rest." Foxtail ordered.

"But she's my mentor! I have to do what she says." I protested. _I may not like it, but she's still my mentor._

"And I'm the deputy. Do as I said Ashpaw, relax." Foxtail ordered once more, his tone more threatening. I nodded and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. I felt a whoosh of wind as the clouds covered the sun.

_"Do not forget those closest to your heart. You have not seen the last of them."_

I heard a she-cat purr sweetly. I recognised the voice but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. Confused, I glanced around to find the cat but I could only see Foxtail ordering warriors and apprentices around.

"What's wrong Ashpaw?" Rainpaw padded over.

"Didn't you hear it?" I asked, bewildered.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"The voice." I scoffed. _Did she really not hear it? _

"Ashpaw, I think you need some rest. You've been on your paws all day and now you're hearing things!" Shrewpaw, Rainpaw's brother retorted.

"Don't be mean!" Rainpaw shoved Shrewpaw playfully. I padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole. I carried it behind the apprentice den so I could eat it in peace. _I'm all alone without them._


	10. Chapter Ten

I watched my mentor closely. His white pelt swayed in the warm breeze. His blue eyes sparkled as he finished his vole. _I'm your father_. His voice echoed in my head. I tried to push it out but the more I tried the louder it got. I had run, out of the medicine cat den and into the bracken. I didn't want to stay with my 'father.' _If he even is my father. _Fuzzynose being my father was against the warrior code. My brother and me; no, my brother is dead, _I _am against the warrior code. I shook the thought out of my head. _I'm as loyal as any cat here! Even if my father didn't follow the warrior code, that doesn't mean that I won't! I'll shred anyone who says I'm not loyal! _

"Frostpaw, what are you doing?" Rainpaw asked, startling me.

"Uh, nothing." I muttered.

"Ok then, I'll see you around!" Rainpaw purred, padding over to her brother, Shrewpaw. I glanced up at the sky, there wasn't a single cloud. Just the bright, shining sun. I wish I could tell someone, but I can't. Who knows what might happen if I do? _Snakekit I wish you were here! Why did you have to break the rules! _

* * *

"Ravenpaw! Come here!" I called to my brother. Mistycloud hadn't returned to the hollow yet. She probably needed some time to think.

"What is it?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I need to tell you something!" I purred excitedly.

"Can you make it quick? I promised Skypaw I would go hunting with her." Ravenpaw complained.

"Fine. Maybe I'll just go and tell Rosepaw about our half-sibling in the Clan." I hissed, stalking away. _It's always, Skypaw-this, Skypaw-that. He never has time to talk to me anymore! _

"Tawnypaw wait!" He called, racing after me.

"What? Why don't you go moon over Skypaw?" I hissed, harsher than I meant to.

"What? I'm not mooning over Skypaw!" Ravenpaw protested.

"You are so! That's all you do! You never have time to do anything with me anymore! Ravenpaw, you barely even talk to me anymore." I scoffed.

"Tawnypaw, I'm sorry you feel that way. If that's how you felt you should have just talked to me about it." He insisted, I knew he was right.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Well, I found out something your never going to believe." I smiled.

"Tawnypaw! Just tell me!" He scoffed.

"My mentor, Mistycloud is our sister! Shadowstar is her father!" I purred.

"So you've figured it out." A cat behind me said, I turned to see a blue-gray she-cat. She looked old and frail.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've seen you around the camp." I frowned. _Who is this? She isn't an elder, I've had to take prey to them plenty of times!_

"I am Littlestar, I've been in my den for some time now, I haven't had time to meet the new apprentices." The blue-gray leader rasped.

"You knew Mistycloud was my half-sister?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I knew you would figure it out. Sooner if not later. I requested specifically that Mistycloud be your mentor. Mistycloud must have figured it out at the beginning, Rivermist reported that she was avoiding you." Littlestar purred.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Ravenpaw asked.

"You had to figure it out on your own." Littlestar shrugged. _She's right. I probably wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't figured it out on my own. _

* * *

"Who is there?" A voice called.

"It is me, Shadowstar." I said, stepping out into the shadows. It was a full moon, when Bluesky said I had to meet with the other leaders.

"So we've all had the dream." Runningstar purred.

"Of course we've all had the dream, isn't that why were all here?" Pebblestar scoffed.

"Then it is true, we must lead our clans further into the forest." Rabbitstar confirmed.

"Where will we go?" Runningstar asked.

"Bluesky came to me, she said we must lead our clans to the other side of the forest." I told them.

"Then that is what we must do. Bluesky is a BrightClan warrior, we must do as she says. We will meet here in two sun rises at dawn with our clans. We will leave then." Rabbitstar purred.

"I'll see you all then." Pebblestar dipped her head, padding away. I said goodbye to Rabbitstar and Runningstar before racing back into the trees.

"Do not forget those closest to your heart. You have not seen the last of them."

I heard, I stopped, digging my paws into the dirt.

"Hello?" I called, no answer. I couldn't smell anyone either. I slowly padded back to camp. _It must have been an omen from BrightClan. _

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the log for a clan meeting!" My father called. I padded drowsily out of the apprentice den.

"Ashpaw watch where you're going!" Fernpaw, my mother's apprentice growled.

"Sorry." I yawned.

"Whatever." Fernpaw hissed, padding over to her brother and sister, Rainpaw and Shrewpaw. I padded over to Wolffang, my mentor. I had no one else to sit with.

"A few dawns ago, I had an omen. A BrightClan warrior came to me, and told me to meet with the three other leaders at the full moon. They all had the same dream. Each of us had been visited by a BrightClan warrior, telling us to lead our Clans away from here." Shadowstar mewed.

"Where will we go?" Cloudstrike asked.

"To the end of the forest, where it is safe." Shadowstar confirmed.

"When will we leave?" Moonshine, Wolffang's sister asked.

"We will leave in two sun rises, at dawn." Shadowstar said, stepping down from the log. _Leave home? What if some cats can't make it? _


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Vinepelt! Foxtail!" Shadowstar shouted. I padded along-side Foxtail, the Clan deputy. _I wonder if he misses his kits, like I miss mine. _Foxtail had fathered six kits; Fernpaw, Shrewpaw and Rainpaw had been marked Wanted while his other three kits, Ivykit, Swiftkit and Sandkit were Unwanted. _No, he probably doesn't. At least he has three of them. He gets to watch them grow up proudly. Not like me. _I thought sadly. _I would do anything to see Dustkit and Rabbitkit again. _

"You both know that we're leaving today, I need you're help to get everyone organised. I don't want to leave someone behind." He mewed nervously.

"We'll help." I nodded.

"Thank you Vinepelt. You've been such a great help with everything. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't found you." Shadowstar purred.

"We'll get started. First, we'll see if Cloudstrike needs help with her kits." Foxtail mewed. Cloudstrike had kitted Smoketail's kits, Jaykit, Tigerkit and Blazekit. I laughed at the thought of them being mates. _I remember when they were apprentices, they hated each other. We had to separate them all time so they wouldn't rip each other's fur out! _

"Ashpaw, what are you doing?" Foxtail demanded, glaring at the light gray apprentice. Ashpaw was Shadowstar's youngest son. He other son was the medicine cat, Fuzzynose had had a brother and a sister, his brother died and his sister was marked as Unwanted. Ashpaw also had had a brother and a sister, but they were both Unwanted. _Shadowstar ignores Ashpaw, I would do anything to have my sons in the Clan but there isn't anything I can do since they are dead. Shadowstar is lucky, but he ignores him. _

"I was visiting the new kits." He stared at us blankly.

"Shouldn't you be out with Wolffang?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Wolffang is always bossing my around, I hate it!" He scoffed.

"She's your mentor, that's what mentors do." I hissed.

"How would you know? Neither of you have ever had mentors." Ashpaw growled, stalking away. I lashed my tail angrily, _We're senior warriors! He shouldn't be speaking to us that way! _

"Ignore him Vinepelt." Foxtail mewed. I nodded and padded into the nursery.

* * *

"Snakepaw are you even paying attention?" My mentor, Cloudlight hissed.

"What were you talking about?" I asked numbly.

"Herbs, I was trying to teach you about herbs." Cloudlight scoffed.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Your mind is clearly elsewhere, Snakepaw. What is keeping away your focus?" Cloudlight asked.

"My brother." I sighed.

"Tell me about him, maybe that will help." Cloudlight suggested.

"Well, he looks exactly like me. My mother used to get us mixed up all the time. She even reported me for one of his infractions, I said it was alright but I wish I hadn't. I wish I had told my mother the truth. Then maybe Frostpaw would be here with me." I sighed.

"I was the only kit born from my mother, I can't really say I know how you feel." Cloudlight mewed.

"Did you know who your father was?" I asked her.

"Of course, he visited me everyday. Sometimes, he would bring things like honey." Cloudlight purred.

"I always wanted to know who my father was, but no one ever told Frostkit and me. There weren't many cats it could be either. He couldn't have been Foxtail, he's Swiftpaw, Sandpaw and Ivypaw's father. It couldn't have been Vinepelt either because he's Dustpaw and Rabbitpaw's father, or Fuzzynose, he's the medicine cat. Shadowstar is Tawnypaw and Ravenpaw's father. So I don't really know who he could be." I sighed.

"Well, I hope someday you find out." Cloudlight mewed.

"Me too." I sighed. _I miss you Frostpaw. _

* * *

"I'll carry Jaykit." Vinepelt mewed. Cloudstrike nodded, placing the white and gray she-cat at his paws. Vinepelt picked up the ball of fluff before padding out of the nursery.

"Foxtail, could you carry Tigerkit?" She asked, flicking her tail to the gray and white striped tom.

"Of course." I purred. I bent down and picked of the small kit. I clenched my eyes closed as I stared at the bright sun when I stepped out of the nursery. _At least the day Shadowstar has chosen to leave is nice out, it would be horrible to lead the Clans away in the pouring rain. Someone would get sick and then we wouldn't get anywhere. _

"Hi Foxtail." Snowberry purred.

"Hi." I said through Tigerkit's muffled fur. I watched as the white warrior stalked away to see her son, Frostpaw. _I remember when she was a kit, stumbling through the forest as we found a home. She never found out my sister was her mother. She couldn't know, Cloverfoot didn't think she could ever be the right mother for her. That's why she gave her away to Caramel, the cat who lived next door to us, when we were kittypets. _

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the log to hear my words!" Shadowstar called. I padded over to Featherpelt, keeping Tigerkit close to her.

"Today, we leave to meet with the other three Clans. We will go to the end of the forest, where it's safe." Shadowstar's voice echoed throughout the camp. I glanced around, almost daring anyone to challenge him. But I knew otherwise. If anyone disagreed, they weren't stepping forward. They were too scared, I was too. I was too scared to tell Shadowstar I didn't want to leave my home. So I kept my mouth shut as the powerful black tom got everyone organised to leave our home.

* * *

"Mistycloud? Can I ask you something?" I asked my mentor as we padded through the field.

"Ask away." Mistycloud purred. She had started being a lot nicer to me since I found out she was my sister. She didn't leave me in the camp anymore and she actually stuck with me on patrols.

"Well I was wondering what made you hate Shadowstar so much? I mean, he completely ignored my brothers and me right up until the day we were Unwanted. Only on our last day did he want to spend time with us but all those other moons, he stayed away from us. Why do you hate him?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Mistycloud asked.

"Yes." I replied, sitting down, curling my tail around my paws.

"Well, it started back when I was a kit. I was stumbling through the forest with my mother and two brothers. she was taking us to meet our father. We didn't know who he was, he was from a different Clan, ShadowClan. I think we were from ThunderClan, I forget since it was so long ago. We were to meet him in a field. We found him. But someone else found us too, a dog. My brothers and me were so scared, we ran. My mother and father ran away, the dog at their tails. I didn't realise that I had run in a different direction than my brothers. I gt lost so I curled up on a rock and called for help. My father soon came by himself, he told me he was going to look for my brothers. He raced away, leaving me there. Another cat found me. He took me away before I could object. He said he was on a journey, but he was going home to his Clan. He took me to his Clan, BreezeClan. I grew up happily there, getting my apprentice name. One day, we were battling the new Clan in the forest. I was in combat with a gray apprentice, a tom. I thought I knew him from somewhere but I figured I must have seen him at a gathering. I fought him too hard and I, I killed him. I didn't mean to, but I killed him. Everyone was angry with me so I ran. I got found later on, but by his clan mates, They took me to their Clan leader. I talked to him, and I found out something I wish I had known before that. It was too late to take back what I did, killing my own brother, Stormpaw. StormClan was named after him. Fuzzypaw was angry with me for a while, but his happiness to have me back soon overcame that, but Shadowstar couldn't forgive me so easily. So when the time came for StormClan to send out their first group of Unwanted kits, StormClan had no kits. Instead Shadowstar sent me away, a punishment for killing Stormpaw." Mistycloud sighed.

"He sent you away as an apprentice?" I gasped.

"Yes, and that is why I hate him. I should have been safe as an apprentice, but I wasn't. I was Unwanted anyways. So I swore I would never forgive my father, and here I am. And here you are so clearly my father didn't care that he lost me and Stormpaw. He went and had more kits." Mistycloud scoffed.

"That's why you hated me at first, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, I knew you were Shadowstar's daughter from the moment I saw you and Ravenpaw." Mistycloud nodded.

"Well, at least there is something we have in common besides having the same father, we both despise him." I smiled. _I'm just glad I'll never have to see him again. _

* * *

"Shadowstar, I don't want to leave." I told my father. We stood, alone in his den, just the two of us.

"Fuzzynose, what are you talking about? We have to." He insisted.

"But I don't want to!" I hissed. _Doesn't he understand? _

"Fuzzynose I don't want to leave either. But we can't stay here, StormClan is in danger if we stay." Shadowstar sighed.

"You don't understand! Do you forget whom StormClan was named after?" I prompted, almost screaming at him.

"I know this is about Stormpaw," He mewed.

"Stormpaw was buried here! This, is where I want to be buried, along-side my brother." I snapped.

"Fuzzynose, calm down. Look, we need you. The Clan needs you, a good medicine cat. What if some cats get sick along the way? We wouldn't survive if you weren't there." Shadowstar said, almost begging me to go with them.

"Shadowstar, surely you aren't asking me to leave Stormpaw behind, as we left Mistykit all those moons ago?" I scoffed. _He remembers when we left my sister in the meadow. _

"Fuzzynose, Stormpaw will always be with you, where ever you go." Shadowstar mewed. _I have no choice, the need a medicine cat. Frostpaw isn't ready to be a full medicine cat yet. _

"Fine. I'll come." I sigh, _If only Stormpaw and Mistykit were here with me now. _


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Watch where you're going!" A small ginger she-cat spat. I flinched, ready for her to claw at me, she was from ShadeClan after all.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Flarepaw be nice," A gray tom scoffed.

"Shut up Graypaw!" The ginger she-cat hissed.

"Don't mind her, she's just upset is all. You see, she misses her brother and sister, Flamekit and Firekit." Graypaw whispered. _But mourning for Unwanteds is against the warrior code! I mourned at first like everyone else but not anymore! They've been dead for almost six moons! _

"I knew how you felt." I mewed to Flarepaw.

"How could you possibly know how I feel? You're the son of leader. That's why you weren't Unwanted. The rest of us, we lost some of our littermates." She growled.

"Just because Shadowstar is my father doesn't mean we can't get marked Unwanted." I shook my head.

"_'We' _What do you mean by _'We'_?" She a narrowed her eyes.

"My brother, Ravenkit and my sister, Tawnykit were Unwanted." I shrugged.

"Then do you miss them, like I miss Flamekit and Firekit?" She asked hopefully, her eyes gleaming.

"No. I don't miss them. They deserved to be Unwanteds." I told her, padding back over to where the StormClan warriors were. _It's true, I don't miss those filthy Unwanteds. It's their own fault, not mine. I couldn't just sit by and watch them break the rules, I had to report them. There would have been nothing to report if they would have just followed the rules. I don't need those stupid Unwanteds, I've proved that I am a better warrior than them, it won't be long now. _

* * *

"Shadowstar, do you even know where we are going?" I asked, through Jaykit's fluffy fur.

"Of course I do. Bluesky told me to lead our Clans to the edge of the forest." Shadowstar mewed. I glanced back at the Clans, we were trudging through the forest.

"What kind of answer is that? You don't know where we are going. What if your dead mate is wrong? What if there is nothing at the end of the forest?" I hissed.

"If there is nothing, then there is nothing." Shadowstar shrugged.

"What? Shadowstar if your wrong, then all these innocent cats will die. It would be for nothing." I seethed, padding away. I brushed past Duskwind, my former mate. I hadn't talked to her since our kits were Unwanted. _It's partly her fault, she was the one who reported them. _

"Vinepelt, there's no need to be angry." Duskwind mewed.

"No need? He doesn't even know where we are going! Our Clan is going to die before it even got strong. He's throwing away the Clan the he created!" I growled.

"Vinepelt, you were my mentor. I respect you, just as you respect Shadowstar. But you need to trust him. We aren't a Clan if we can't trust each other." She mewed.

"I guess you're right Duskwind." I sighed.

* * *

"Snakepaw come on!" Dustpaw mewed irritably, his brother Rabbitpaw at his side. I breathed deeply as I raced up the hill.

"You're used to this! I'm not a warrior apprentice!" I gasped for air as I reached their side.

"We'll never reach the lake at this rate." Rabbitpaw scoffed.

"Foxpaw, Nightpaw and Cedarpaw are going to beat us!" Dustpaw sighed.

"No! We can't give up!" I told them. We were racing to the lake, it was pretty far away. Cloudlight suggested that I went to play with the other apprentices.

"We can't beat them. We're up against two BrookeClan cats and a BreezeClan cat. They are way faster than us StormClan cats." Rabbitpaw mewed.

"We are not StormClan cats! Those mangy crow-food eaters gave us away! No way are we part of them, we are loyal to UnwantedClan!" Dustpaw mewed furiously.

"But Vinepelt is a StormClan cat. He was really nice, I miss him." Rabbitpaw mewed.

"How could you miss him? He gave us away!" Dustpaw spat at his brother.

"Don't you miss our father? What about our mother, Duskwind?" Rabbitpaw asked.

"No way! I hate them! They gave us away, they don't care about us Rabbitpaw. They think we're dead and they don't care!" Dustpaw screamed.

"That's where your wrong brother, they do care. I know them, they care." Rabbitpaw said firmly before racing up ahead.

"He just misses them too much. It's taking him longer than it took the rest of us to let whats happened sink in." Dustpaw sighed, padding up ahead. _Maybe Dustpaw is right. Maybe I should just move on and quit thinking about Frostpaw. After all, he is part of the group that cast us out. He didn't care what happened to me, he proved that when he didn't speak up when Snowberry reported me for his infraction. _

"Snakepaw come on!" Dustpaw growled from up ahead.

"I'm coming!" I called, stumbling after him.

* * *

"Fuzzynose, Shadowstar wishes to speak with you." Foxtail mewed. I nodded hesitantly before following him. I noticed Vinepelt, Ashpaw and my apprentice Frostpaw were slowly following as well.

"I need to speak with the four of you." I mewed. We all nodded before staying back. Foxtail followed the rest of the cats, leaving the four of us alone.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"I've heard reports that you are mourning for Unwanteds." Shadowstar mewed slowly.

"Mourning for Unwanteds?" Frostpaw asked, pretending to be puzzled.

"So what if I mourn for Mistypaw? It's your fault for sending her away as an apprentice." I snapped.

"Mistypaw was sent away as an apprentice?" Ashpaw gulped, scared.

"Are you telling me you don't mourn for the kits you have lost?" Vinepelt questioned him.

"No, Why should I? I have two perfectly good kits here. They followed the rules." Shadowstar shrugged.

"Well, some of us weren't so lucky to have our kits in the Clan." Vinepelt hissed.

"It's not my fault your sons were Unwanted, Vinepelt." Shadowstar said firmly.

"So why did you bring us here?" Ashpaw asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you need to stop mourning for Unwanted kits, of there may be punishments." He mewed.

"What are you going to do? Send Frostpaw and me off with next years Unwanteds? Come on Frostpaw." Ashpaw spat at our father before leading my trembling apprentice away.

"Shadowstar, what have you become? The Shadowstar I met in the twoleg place wasn't so heartless. I guess that Shadowstar died in that battle with his son." Vinepelt hissed, padding after Ashpaw and Frostpaw, leaving me alone with Shadowstar.

"Fuzzynose, why are you mourning for Mistypaw?" Shadowstar asked.

"Why am I mourning for my sister? You answer this, why are you mourning for Bluesky? Why are you mourning for Stormpaw?" I growled, my fur bristling in fiery.

"They weren't Unwanteds. I'm allowed to mourn for them." Shadowstar scoffed.

"Your lying and you know it. That's isn't the real reason you miss them, you miss them because you loved them. You loved them and you didn't want them to die. Well that is how we feel about, Tawnykit, Ravenkit, Mistypaw, Snakekit, Dustkit and Rabbitkit. We mourn for them because we loved them and we were powerless when it came to their deaths. Because we couldn't save them." I spat at my father before turning away. _I never thought my father could be so heartless. _

* * *

"We'll stop here for the night!" Rabbitstar announced. I yawned widely before curling up next to my mentor. I didn't have any other friends in the Clan, since I had been the one reporting everyone. _It's not my fault if they broke the rules. Shadowstar is right, I can't mourn for them. As of this moment Tawnykit and Ravenkit are nothing but filthy Unwanteds to me. _

"Fl...er" Wolffang mumbled. I could tell she was already asleep. I frowned slightly but decided to ignore her. The medicine cat padded over.

"What did she say?" Fuzzynose frowned.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"She said 'Flicker''' Moonshine mewed, padding over to her sister.

"Flicker? That name seems vaguely familiar but I'm not sure where I heard it before." Fuzzynose frowned.

"You were only a kit. It was when StormClan was just forming. You, Shadow_claw _as he was known then, Fox, Clover, Snow and you brother were in twoleg place. You had come across Vinepelt, or Isaac. That was his name then," Moonshine mewed, turning over to me. I nodded before she continued. "Isaac brought you all to Wolf, Flicker and me. Your father said he was starting a Clan and needed Clan members, asking us to join. Wolf and I agreed but Flicker couldn't leave his twoleg boy, Thomas. We never saw our brother again and Wolffang sometimes says his name in her sleep." Moonshine shrugged. Fuzzynose nodded. I stretched before closing my eyes. I could hear the faint sound of footsteps as they walked away. I took a breath before falling asleep, dreaming of our new home.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Ttyttt, Yes, I have read the Unwanteds. This story is based on the book. It is a cross-over between Warriors and the Unwanteds. **

"Snakepaw will you play with me?" Fallenkit mewed. All the other apprentices were out with their mentors, leaving me by myself. Cloudlight was out collecting herbs and told me to watch the older kits. There weren't very many, only three. Hazelkit, Honeykit and Fallenkit. Moonlight's kits, Seedkit, Sedgekit and Sootkit were all too little to play. Fallenkit was the only tom, all the other kits were she-cats. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"Sure." I shrugged. He batted a ball of moss over to my paws. I stared at it hesitantly. _This is how I got my last infraction. _

"Snakepaw don't you know how to play moss ball?" Fallenkit laughed.

"Of course he does, it's just hard for him." Tawnypaw mewed. She was there when it happened, but she wasn't the one who had reported me. It was Duskwind, my mother.

"You guys are no fun! I'm going to go play with Hazelkit and Honeykit!" Fallenkit told them before bounding off to the two sisters.

"He doesn't understand. He was born here, where he's safe. He doesn't know what isn't like to be cast out from your small Clan. Where your whole life is full of cats scolding you for playing, and suddenly get placed into this huge Clan with more cats than you've ever seen and they tell you it's okay to play. He won't ever have to go through that because he's safe here." Tawnypaw mewed.

"You're right." I sighed. _I just need to forget about StormClan and all its cats. They cast us aside, We are the Unwanteds! _

* * *

"This place seems familiar." Moonshine frowned. She glanced nervously at Wolffang who just shrugged.

"It feels like we've been here before." Fuzzynose mumbled. We stood at the edge of a small field.

"Vinepelt, where are we?" My apprentice, Shrewpaw asked.

"Hang on," I told him. I padded over to Smoketail. Jaykit began squirming uncomfortably.

"Yuck! What's that smell?!" Jaykit coughed. I tasted the air. _Monsters and twolegs! _I knew immediately where we were. It had been long ago, but I could still remember the smell of all the monsters and twolegs. All those vicious cats who had attacked Snowberry when she was just a small kit. We were close to my old home, twoleg place.

"Smoketail, will you carry Jaykit?" I asked him. The young tom nodded and took the trembling tom from me before I padded over to Foxtail and Shadowstar.

"Do you remember this place?" I asked them.

"It seems familiar." Foxtail frowned, trying to remember the field.

"We can't be sure, We'll stop here." Shadowstar mewed, turning to the three other leaders who happily obliged.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a small group of my warriors to patrol the field." Shadowstar mewed.

"I don't mind." Pebblestar mewed.

"Nor do I," Rabbitstar purred. Runningstar thought for a while before he said anything.

"Go ahead Shadowstar." He dipped his head. Shadowstar nodded before turning to the StormClan cats.

"Foxtail, Fuzzynose, Snowberry, Moonshine, Wolffang, Vinepelt and Ashpaw will come." Shadowstar mewed. _Ashpaw? Why Ashpaw? _I glanced over to the light gray tom as he puffed out his chest proudly. _The little brat thinks he's so special because his father chose him to come! He probably just wanted to keep an eye on him so he didn't cause trouble. _I lashed my tail irritably. I scowled before following my Clan leader and the rest of the patrol into the field.

"I smell someone!" Ashpaw growled, disappearing into the tall plants.

"Ashpaw wait!" His mentor, Wolffang hissed but he ignored her. _Stupid little brat! _I thought angrily as we raced after him. I could hear Ashpaw snarling and the wails of another cat. _Probably a kittypet. _

"Who are you?" Ashpaw growled, pressing his paw against a black tom's throat.

"Ashpaw release him." Shadowstar ordered. Ashpaw scowled before retreating. The black tom coughed before sitting up.

"T-thank you." He mewed, smiling at Shadowstar.

"No problem, who are you?" Foxtail asked. I narrowed my eyes at the tom. He seemed vaguely familiar, as familiar as the field was. I gasped, I knew this tom. It was long ago I had seen him, and he was younger then, but it was him. He had the same toothy smile where he had lost his tooth as a kit, he had the same shiny black pelt.

"Flicker!" Wolffang gasped.

* * *

"Tawnypaw, where are you going?" Mistycloud asked.

"I was going to help Snakepaw collect herbs for Cloudlight's supply, but if you have a better thing for me to do than I'd love to hear it." I purred.

"Do you want to join the hunting patrol?" She asked.

"Who's on it?" I asked.

"Me, Nightsun and Ravenpaw." She mewed. I smiled, it had been a while since I had been on a patrol with Ravenpaw.

"Sure." I mewed, following her over to my brother and his mentor.

"Hi Tawnypaw!" Ravenpaw purred.

"Hey," I mewed awkwardly. It had been a while since I spoke to him. He was always busy with his mentor and Skypaw he didn't really have time for me anymore.

"Let's go then." Nightsun purred, leading the way out of the camp. I followed after them numbly.

"Ravenpaw, do you miss Ashpaw?" I asked him.

"No," He told me.

"You don't? Why not?" I frowned, leaping over a small brook.

"Tawnypaw, they cast us out. They didn't care about us. they don't miss us so I don't see why I should miss them." Ravenpaw scoffed.

"But he's our brother!" I gasped.

"So? Mistycloud was Shadowstar's daughter and he doesn't miss her. They don't care about us Tawnypaw, I've moved on from that sad little kit who missed his Clan. I'm not a StormClan kit anymore, I'm a UnwantedClan apprentice. I'm training to be an UnwantedClan warrior. I don't see why should sulk over them because you know what? Ashpaw's doing exactly what I'm doing, training to be a strong and loyal warrior for his Clan, not thinking about us." Ravenpaw hissed, padding up ahead. _Is Ravenpaw right? Should I just forget about everyone from before and move on like the rest of the apprentices have? _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Do I know you?" Flicker narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Flicker of course you know us! It's us, Moonshine and Wolffang!" Moonshine purred.

"Moon? Mist?" Flicker squinted his eyes, as if he couldn't believe his sisters were standing in front of him.

"My name isn't Mist, it's Wolffang." Wolffang scoffed.

"It is you!" Flicker purred.

"Flicker, what are you doing here? What about Thomas?" Moonshine asked.

"Thomas doesn't need me anymore. Do you know what he did? He got a dog! It was small at first but it wouldn't stop barking at me, so I left." Flicker shrugged.

"It's good to see you Flicker." I purred.

"Isaac? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, but my name is Vinepelt now." I told him.

"Such strange names." Flicker muttered.

"Flicker, do you remember me? My name is Shadowstar. I was Shadow_claw _when we met." Shadowstar mewed.

"Of course. You were starting a Clan and Wolf and Moon joined you." Flicker nodded.

"Well, that Clan turned out great." Shadowstar purred.

"What happened to the rest of you? I'm guessing, this must be Fox," He flicked his tail to the StormClan deputy. "And these two must be those two tiny white bundles of fluff who came by." He purred, flicking his tail to Snowberry and Fuzzynose.

"That's right!" Foxtail purred.

"But you," He turned to Ashpaw. " I thought you would have grown. It was a long time ago that you came by but you're still tiny." Flicker frowned.

"What are you talking about you crazy kittypet?" Ashpaw growled.

"Ashpaw, be nice." I warned him.

"Flicker, this is my son Ashpaw. The cat you are talking about is Stormkit. He, he died. We were in a battle and he died. He never made it past an apprentice." Shadowstar mewed sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really am. I was quite fond of the little guy." Flicker sighed.

"Flicker, why don't you join StormClan? We are searching for a new home. We are going to the end of the forest." Foxtail mewed.

"Are you crazy? He's a kittypet. He wouldn't survive a moon out in the forest." Ashpaw sneered.

"Do you know who you're talking to? Foxtail, Wolffang, Snowberry, Moonshine and I were once kittypets. We managed just fine. Flicker will do just the same." I growled at the obnoxious apprentice.

"Flicker, would you like to join StormClan?" Shadowstar asked.

"It would be an honor." Flicker purred.

"Good." Shadowstar mewed.

"We'll need all the cats we can to find the home BrightClan has waiting for us." I toldhim.

"It will be perfect for all four Clans, lots of hills and moorland for BreezeClan, rivers for BrookeClan, thick bushes for ShadeClan and lush tree's for StormClan." Moonshine purred.

"I don't know what BrightClan is, but I know a place like that. I saw it the other day when I was exploring!" Flicker purred.

"Really?" Ashpaw asked.

"Yeah, it isn't too far from here. I can take you there tomorrow." Flicker shrugged. _Maybe this journey isn't as hopeless as I thought it was. _

* * *

"Who's this?" Rainpaw narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. He's some kittypet." I scoffed, glancing over at the black tom, Flicker.

"Rainpaw, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" She replied, her eyes locked onto the newcomer.

"Do you ever miss someone really bad, and you know not supposed to miss them and you don't know what to do?" I asked nervously.

"Ashpaw I don't understand what you mean." Rainpaw frowned.

"Do you miss Swiftkit, Ivykit and Sandkit?" I asked her.

"What? No, we're not allowed to mourn for them. They had it coming for them, they deserved what they got. It's not my fault they didn't follow the rules. Why do you ask?" She mewed.

"No reason." I muttered.

"Ashpaw it's not allowed!" Her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed.

"Ashpaw, you can't mourn for Ravenkit and Tawnykit. It's against the rules!" She hissed.

"Rainpaw keep it down! I'm not mourning for them. I'm glad they're gone, Shadowstar pays more attention to me now." I mewed.

"You know that's a lie. You are so mourning for them!" She growled.

"I am not! They were nothing but filthy Unwanteds!" I spat.

"Good. Ashpaw, you said it yourself. They're filthy Unwanteds." She smirked.

"I don't understand what you're getting at." I frowned.

"You said yourself that they are filthy Unwanteds. Just remember that it came out of your mouth, remember your words. Swiftkit, Sandkit, Ivykit, Ravenkit, Tawnykit, Rabbitkit, Dustkit and Snakekit, they all have one thing in common; they were all nothing but filthy Unwanteds." _They are filthy Unwanteds, they mean nothing to me. I've over come the stigma of two worthless littermates. I don't care about them. _

* * *

"Tawnypaw, your on the dawn patrol." Foxpaw and Nightpaw nudged me awake gently. I yawned before sitting up. I glanced over at the nest next to mine, Ravenpaw was gone.

"He went out hunting with Nightsun." Foxpaw mewed.

"Mistycloud told us to wake you. We're on the dawn patrol." Nightpaw purred. I stretched as I stumbled to my paws and drowsily padded out of the den with the two toms. Our mentors stood waiting.

"Took you long enough." Foxfoot, Nightpaw's mentor scoffed.

"Foxfoot be nice, when they were kits they didn't have to wake up so early." Softpetal, Foxpaw's mentor cuffed the senior warrior on the ear.

"They should be used to waking up early, they've been apprentices for almost six moons now." He retorted.

"Whatever, let's just go." Mistycloud rolled her eyes. We followed our mentors out of the hollow. _Six moons since we were abandoned. It seems like longer. _

* * *

"Why are we following him? We don't even know him!" Ashpaw scoffed.

"_You _don't know him. We do, and we trust him. Why don't you just be quiet like the other apprentices." I growled at the obnoxious tom.

"Sorry Vinepelt." Ashpaw mumbled. I scowled before turning my attention back to Flicker, who was leading us into the forest.

"Shadowstar, are you sure we can trust this kittypet?" Rabbitstar asked.

"Yes." Shadowstar confirmed. The four leaders talked while we followed the black tom. He seemed to know where we were going. I tasted the air, catching the scent of cats in the distance. Shadowstar and the other leaders must have smelled them too because they stopped us. I watched as six cats stepped into the clearing. Three small cats and three bigger ones. The one ahead was a white she-cat. Beside her was a small rusty tom. Next came a big ginger tom and a small black tom. Behind was a black she-cat and a dark gray she-cat.

"Who are you?" The big ginger tom demanded.

"We are the leaders of BreezeClan, BrookeClan, ShadeClan and StormClan. We were told by BrightClan warriors to come to the end of the forest.

"Well, _this _is the farthest into the forest you're going to get." The black she-cat retorted.

"I am Rabbitstar, leader of ShadeClan. What are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Softpetal." The white she-cat purred.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"My name is Softpetal." Softpetal purred. My heart raced, I turned to Mistycloud but she kept her gaze on one of the Clan leaders. A large black tom with amber eyes. _Shadowstar! I thought I would never have to see my father again! _

"What if they find out?" Foxpaw whispered, his fear scent growing.

"They won't. Littlestar won't let them." Nightpaw whispered, reassuring his brother.

"But what if Cindertail and Pebblestar recognise us?" Foxpaw mewed.

"They won't." Nightpaw insisted.

"Why don't the three of you head back to camp? We'll talk to these cats." Foxfoot told us, we nodded slowly.

"I'll go with them. I'll tell Littlestar about our visitors." Mistycloud said, turning away. I padding along-side my mentor until we were out of ear shot.

"What are we going to do?" Foxpaw asked.

"I thought you said our old Clan mates would never find out about us?" I hissed, remembering our conversation when we received our apprentice names and mentors.

"I did say that, and they won't find out. Littlestar will have a plan. She won't let them find out about all of you." She hissed as we padded into the hollow.

"Rivermist! Are any apprentices out of the camp?" Mistycloud asked the deputy.

"No, we were waiting for the dawn patrol to come back before sending out any other cats. Where's Foxfoot and Softpetal?" She narrowed her eyes.

"We have some visitors. Perhaps you know them, Rabbitstar, Runningstar, Pebblestar and Shadowstar." Mistycloud hissed.

"What are they doing here? They can't possibly know!" She gasped.

"By the looks of it, they don't. But they'll know soon when Softpetal and Foxfoot bring them here to speak to Littlestar. What do you think they are going to think when they see the kits they cast out alive and well walking among them?" Mistycloud asked her.

"They'll kill them. We can't have them in the camp when they arrive." Rivermist said, disappearing into Littlestar's den. She appeared moments later, the UnwantedClan leader at her side.

"Let all cats who have been marked Unwanted by their previous leaders, gather here beneath the rock to hear my words!" Littlestar called. Warriors piled out from the warriors den. Next to it, apprentices piled out from our den. Everyone was confused as to what was going on.

"You need to know the truth, Rabbitstar, Runningstar, Pebblestar and Shadowstar are near by. Softpetal and Foxfoot are with them." Littlestar mewed. The Clan was dead silent. I could hear a mouse scurry near by.

"What are we going to do? What if they recognise us?" Thornpaw, Rosepaw's brother called out, breaking the silence. I could see the apprentices faces, they were all frightened.

"They aren't going to recognise you because you aren't going to be in the camp. You will all hide out somewhere until they leave." Rivermist mewed.

"Rivermist, what about you?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

"That's not what she means, you're the cat who comes to collect the Unwanteds every year. They think you're a BrightClan cat, they'll know somethings up when they see you." Nightpaw mewed.

"Nightpaw is right, you'll have to come with us." Nightpaw's and Foxpaw's sister, Tigerpaw mewed.

"Rivermist, quickly! We don't have much time before your daughter comes back with the four leaders and their Clans." Shadowstrike mewed urgently.

"Apprentices! Follow me!" Rivermist howled, padding towards the dirt place.

"What about you and the other warriors? What will they think if they recognise you?" I asked her.

"They won't." Mistycloud mewed.

"But what if they do?" I prompted.

"Just quit asking questions, alright?" She smiled, remembering our conversation when she had been given me as an apprentice,

"Okay." I smiled, following Heatherpaw and Rosepaw out of camp.

"Where are we going?" Frostpaw whispered as a white she-cat and a big ginger tom lead us through the forest.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"Hey, your Ashpaw right?" The ginger ShadeClan apprentice, Flarepaw mewed.

"Yes, what do you want?" I hissed at her.

"Someones in a bad mood." Graypaw, the gray tom beside her mumbled.

"I thought about what you said, about the Unwanteds. You don't possibly mean that do you?" She asked.

"Of course I do. They're nothing but filthy Unwanteds. They deserved what they got. You should be happy, you overcame the stigma of your two worthless brothers. It's an honor." I scoffed.

"But they're our littermates! Don't you care about them?" Flarepaw gasped.

"It's not my fault they couldn't follow the rules of the forest. They knew from birth what the consequences were but still they refused to listen. They were worthless, the Clans are richer without them." I hissed.

"Ashpaw, you truly have no heart." Flarepaw growled, padding away. Graypaw padded after her. _That's not true. I just don't mourn for Unwanteds, they were weak. I hate them. I'm glad they are gone. _

"Here we are." Softpetal, the white she-cat purred as we entered a large hollow. The dens were huge, there stood a group of cats waiting for us. A blue-gray she-cat stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Littlestar." She mewed.

"I am Shadowstar." My father mewed.

"I am Rabbitstar of ShadeClan."

"My name is Pebblestar."

"And I am Runningstar, leader of BreezeClan."

"Welcome. My warrior tells me you were sent here by BrightClan." Littlestar mewed.

"That is correct." Shadowstar dipped his head.

"Let us speak in my den alone, you may bring your deputy's if you wish, I will bring mine. Larkpool!" Littlestar called a large tom. He padded over to her.

"Your Clans may eat from the fresh-kill pile and sleep in the dens. Puddlewhisker and Dewdrop will show you where everything is." Littlestar mewed before disappearing into her den with the other leaders and deputy's.

"Follow me." A white and black tom, Puddlewhisker mewed. He pointed out the fresh-kill pile and the dens.

"Excuse me, but does your Clan have a medicine cat?" Fuzzynose asked.

"Of course." Dewdrop, a white she-cat purred.

"Could I possibly speak to your medicine cat? Perhaps we can exchange poultrices. I want to teach my apprentice a few things, perhaps they could help me." Fuzzynose mewed.

"Of course, follow me." Dewdrop purred, leading Fuzzynose and Frostpaw away.

"Ashpaw, let's go to the apprentice den." Rainpaw mewed.

"Okay." I mewed, following her.

"Wow!" Fernpaw mewed, the apprentice den was huge.

"Where's all the apprentices? I haven't seen any yet, besides the three who were on the patrol but I haven't seen them around." Hollypaw, a BreezeClan apprentice frowned.

"Who cares?" Shrewpaw scoffed, curling up in a random nest. The other apprentices shrugged before picking out a nest. I chose one fairly close to the exit, and closed my eyes. _This place is strange! _


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Hello, my name is Fuzzynose. I'm the StormClan medicine cat." The tom purred. Beside him sat a small white tom.

"Snakepaw, what are you doing here?" I hissed at the small white tom beside him.

"Snakepaw? I'm sorry, but my name is Frostpaw." the small white tom frowned. _Frostpaw! This is Snakepaw's brother! What have I just done? _

"Sorry," I mewed. _I need to come up with something! _"You look like an apprentice of mine who disappeared long ago." I told him.

"It's alright." He shrugged.

"Do you have an apprentice?" Fuzzynose asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then why are there two nests?" Frostpaw frowned, glancing over at mine and Snakepaw's nests.

"Well, Fallenkit was sick recently and he used that nest. The apprentices made it way to large for him but he didn't mind." I mewed.

"Ah, what did you use?" Fuzzynose asked curiously.

"Coltsfoot and half poppy-seed. He seems just fine." I mewed.

"That's what I would have done as well." Fuzzynose mewed.

"Fuzzynose!" a tom called from outside.

"I have to go, Vinepelt is calling me. Cloudlight, if you don't mind perhaps could you teach Frostpaw a few things? I want to keep his training up." Fuzzynose mewed.

"I'd love to." I purred. _It'd be just like teaching Snakepaw. _I watched as the large white tom padded out of my den, leaving me with Frostpaw.

"If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?" He asked.

"Depends what it is." I narrowed my eyes.

"Before, when you called my Snakepaw, you acted like I wasn't supposed to be here. Like just being there would make me in danger. I could tell you were lying when you said I looked like your old apprentice who went missing. So please, tell me the truth. My brother is your apprentice, isn't he? Is my brother Snakepaw alive?" Frostpaw pleaded, his eyes gleaming with hope. _He truly loves his brother._

"Yes."

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, brushing against Nightpaw's fur, his paw touching mine. I glanced over at him, his pelt grew hot and his face turned bright red before he pulled his paw away, padding over to his brother.

"We are in a different hollow. We will stay here until it is safe to leave." Rivermist mewed. We nodded. I glanced around, there were two large dens. A warriors den and an apprentice den. _They were prepared for the day they would have to hide. _

"You may go to sleep, you'll need your rest." Rivermist mewed, padding into the warriors den. We drowsily padded into the apprentice den. There were already nests. I curled up in a nest and closed my eyes.

I awoke later on by the sound of Ravenpaw's voice. I stumbled to my paws, padding out of the den. I could see Rabbitpaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw and Snakepaw, their pelts shining in the moonlight.

"What are you thinking?" Ravenpaw hissed.

"Vinepelt is there, he has to know we're alive!" Rabbitpaw insisted.

"I know Frostpaw, he won't tell anyone that we're alive." Snakepaw added.

"Have you both gone mad? You can't go back to the camp!" Dustpaw growled.

"But Dustpaw! It's Vinepelt! Have you forgotten him? I know he wouldn't have forgotten us." Rabbitpaw growled.

"It doesn't matter. We can't go back." Ravenpaw growled.

"We're going and you can't stop us." Snakepaw mewed.

"Snakepaw, I could sit on you and you couldn't do anything about it. While you have learned about herbs we have learned how to fight." Dustpaw growled.

"You sit on him and I'll take you down!" Rabbitpaw spat, jumping to Snakepaw's defense.

"And I'll take you down, you aren't going." Ravenpaw scoffed.

"Will you stop fighting?" I hissed, stepping in between the four toms.

"Tawnypaw stay out if it." Ravenpaw hissed.

"No." I growled.

"We are going and you can't make me stay. Dustpaw, if you were truly my brother you wouldn't let me go alone." Rabbitpaw mewed.

"Fine. I'll go, you tell Vinepelt we're alive and we come straight back." Dustpaw growled, standing beside his brother. Rabbitpaw beamed happily, he wouldn't dare ask for anything more.

"You're going to get yourselves killed." Ravenpaw mewed, disgusted.

"Ravenpaw, just come. You can stay hidden if you want but just come with us." Snakepaw mewed.

"I won't step out of the shadows, no matter what's happening." Ravenpaw growled.

"Tawnypaw, what about you? Are you going to come?" Snakepaw asked.

"Alright." I sighed. _I have a bad feeling about this. _

* * *

I shook the moss off my pelt and padded out of the apprentice den. I frowned as I looked around at my surroundings. _This isn't our camp, where are we? _It took a moment to let the day's activities set in. _This is a strange camp with a bunch of strange cats. I haven't seen a single apprentice since we came to the camp. _

"Hurry up!" Someone hissed. I glanced, I could see four figures stepping out of the bushes. The were rather small. _Are they the apprentices? _

"We'll be real quick." A tom promised, two of them slowly padded into the warriors den. One cat, a tom by the looks of it padded into the medicine cat den. The last cat remained. It slowly padded out into the middle of the camp, unsure where to go. The moon light shined on her dark gray pelt. _It can't be! _I slowly crept forward, towards the small she-cat. She turned around, looking me in the eye. Her eyes widened, I sat upright.

"Ashpaw?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Tawnykit? How are you still alive?" I asked, astonished.

"It's a long story." She mewed.

"Wait till father hears that you're still alive. He'll send you away with next years Unwanteds for sure. He'll make sure your dead next time. You're nothing but a filthy Unwanted." He growled.

"Ashpaw, didn't you miss me?" She asked.

"Why would I miss a good for nothing Unwanted?" I laughed.

"But I'm your sister!" She mewed.

"No, you _were _my sister, until you broke the rules. It isn't my fault, you deserved your fate." I scoffed.

"You changed." She growled turning away.

"No, I'm not letting you get away. Shadowstar won't believe me if he doesn't see you himself. I'm sure he'll believe me when I show him your limp body." I growled, leaping at her.

"Ashpaw no!" She screamed as I landed on top of her. I slashed at her head, scraping her ear. She clawed me back, scratching my muzzle.

"You aren't the only one with training." She growled, wriggling away from my grasp. I leapt at her once moe, landing on her back. I began scraping her back, she cried in pain, turning onto her belly. I held my paw against Tawnykit's throat, ready for the final blow. I felt a surge of pain as someone barreled into my side, knocking the wind out of me.

"Tawnypaw are you alright," He asked. _I know that voice! _

"I'm fine Ravenpaw." She nodded, stumbling to her paws. She limped beside Ravenpaw as he lead her away. _No, I'm not letting you get away! _I got to my paws and darted after him. I leapt onto my brother, knocking him onto his side.

"Ashpaw don't! Tawnypaw screamed as I slashed Ravenpaw's throat. I watched as blood began flowing from his limp body.

* * *

"Vinepelt, wake up!" I heard someone nudge me awake. I opened my eyes, to see two toms standing over me. _I'm dreaming, there's no way Rabbitkit and Dustkit are here. _

"Go away, I'm not allowed to dream about you." I mumbled.

"You dream about us? I told you so Dustpaw!" Rabbitkit purred. _Dustpaw? _

"Vinepelt, we aren't dead. We're alive and well. You don't need to worry about us, we're safe from harm." Dustkit mewed, before nudging Rabbitkit to the doorway. _I'm dreaming, aren't I? _

"Don't go, is this real? Are the two of you actually standing there?" I asked.

"Yes Vinepelt, You aren't dreaming. We're really here. We've missed you but we're happy where we are. You can't tell anyone, or you risk exposing us all." Dustkit mewed.

"_All?_ How many are you?" I asked.

"A lot. We are the Unwanteds, we are all alive and well. We have been training. We're going to be great warriors, like you." Rabbitkit mewed.

"But now we have to go, otherwise we risk exposing everyone else." Dustkit mewed as my sons raced out of the den. _I have to be dreaming. There's no way Dustkit and Rabbitkit are still alive. But, could it be real? _

* * *

"Frostpaw, wake up!" I nudged my brother awake. _I can't believe he's here, right in front of me! _Frostpaw was asleep in my nest.

"Snakekit?" Frostpaw whispered.

"No, I'm Snake_paw._ Cloudlight is my mentor. Frostpaw I'm alive." I mewed. Frostpaw stood up, shaking the moss from his pelt.

"I know." Frostpaw mewed, licking my ears as if making sure it wasn't a dream.

"What do you mean? How could you know that I was alive?" I stared at him blankly.

"I told him." Cloudlight mewed, standing next to my brother.

"But why? Isn't that exposing us?" I asked her.

"Not really. I knew how much you cared about him, and I figured he might care just as much about you as you care about him." Cloudlight mewed.

"And she was right. Snakepaw I'm glad you're alive." Frostpaw purred.

"I've missed you." I purred.

"Snakepaw, I'm sorry but you have to go. You aren't supposed to be here, you can't be here when everyone else wakes up. What will they think when you're both walking among them?" Cloudlight mewed.

"Frostpaw, chances are you won't see me again. When I come back you'll be gone, I'll always miss you." I purred, padding out of the den.

"Snakepaw I'll never forget you." I heard Frostpaw call but I wasn't paying attention to my brother anymore. I locked my eyes onto Ravenpaw's motionless body in the middle of the clearing. Tawnypaw stood over him protectively, Dustpaw and Rabbitpaw at her side. Ashpaw stood across from the dark gray she-cat, snarling. warriors and apprentices began piling out from the dens.

"Oh no!" I whispered. _What have we done? _


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Ashpaw!" I shouted in anger at my son. _He killed one of their apprentices! _

"Shadowstar!" Ashpaw squeezed through the crowd. I rested my eyes on my son, his lip dripping in scarlet, his pelt matted in blood.

"Ashpaw what have you done?" I growled.

"Shadowstar, take a look at the tom." Ashpaw prompted.

"I need to speak to Littlestar." I scoffed, turning away.

"Shadowstar! Come here!" Iceshadow called urgently. I turned around, padding towards my mate.

"Look at him." She flicked her tail, I could tell she was disappointed, I glanced over at the black tom on the ground. His amber eyes wide in rage. Then at the Dark gray she-cat looming over him. Beside her sat Frostpaw, and two mottled toms.

"What happened here?" Littlestar gasped, questioning the four apprentices.

"We're sorry Littlestar, we disobeyed your orders. It is my fault, I wanted to see my brother." Frostpaw sighed. _What is he talking about? Littlestar didn't give him any orders and his brother is dead. _

"And I made him come along," One of the mottled toms added, flicking his tail towards the tom next to him.

"And what about you? What business do you two have here?" Littlestar asked, asking the dark gray she-cat.

"He was supposed to stay hidden. He said he wouldn't come out no matter what was happening. But he did, he jumped out to save me and now he's gone." She cried.

"In my den, all four of you. We'll deal with his body later." Littlestar sighed.

"Frostpaw!" I called, confused.

"Shadowstar that isn't Frostpaw!" Ashpaw scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I know my Clan mates." I hissed.

"Yeah, but that ain't Frostpaw. That's his brother." Ashpaw insisted.

"That's impossible! Ashpaw you know all the Unwanteds are dead." I hissed.

"Well, apparently not all of them are. That was Snakekit, Dustkit, Rabbitkit and Tawnykit who went into her den. Look closely, that's Ravenkit on the ground. I made sure at least he was dead like he supposed to be." Ashpaw scoffed.

"Ashpaw enough! All the Unwanteds are dead! They're all dead, like they deserve to be. They broke the rules of the forest and they payed for it. They are dead." I growled, padding back over to the small tom's motionless body. _No, he just looks like Ravenkit. It can't be him, Ravenkit was dead long ago. _

* * *

"What were the four of you thinking?" Littlestar demanded once more.

"I know my brother better than anybody! I found him and, he was so happy! Frostpaw was so happy that I was alive! He promised he wouldn't say anything." Snakepaw cried.

"I wanted to see my father, Vinepelt. I couldn't stand being so close to him without him even knowing! I made Dustpaw come along with me. And I talked Ravenpaw into coming." Rabbitpaw admitted.

"I came along because I couldn't let my brother go on his own, I was standing in the middle of the clearing, waiting for the others when my brother, Ashpaw attacked me. He knew it was me, he wanted to kill me. He would have if Ravenpaw hadn't shoved him over. He was supposed to stay hidden but he came out to save me! It's my fault he's gone. I killed my brother." I cried.

"No, your brother killed Ravenpaw. Not you," Snakepaw shook his head.

"You asked for me Littlestar?" Nightsun asked.

"Yes, I need you to tell Rivermist what has happened. We need all apprentices back at camp. I'm terribly sorry about your apprentice." She mewed. Nightsun nodded before racing out of Littlestar's den.

"Why are they coming back? The Clan's are still here! They might recognise them!" Rabbitpaw mewed, alarmed.

"That doesn't matter now, we need them to prepare." Littlestar told him.

"Prepare for what?" I asked.

"A battle." Littlestar replied.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Foxpaw wake up!" I prodded my brother gently with my paw.

"Nightpaw leave me alone!" he hissed.

"Foxpaw, wake up!" I growled forcefully, nipping his ear. He jerked awake, his eyes flaring.

"Nightpaw I said, leave me alone." Foxpaw snarled.

"Foxpaw, Tawnypaw isn't here." I mewed urgently.

It's not my fault your mate is missing." Foxpaw grumbled, covering his ears with his paws.

"Tawnypaw isn't my mate!" I protested, my pelt red-hot in embarrassment but Foxpaw was already falling asleep.

"She isn't the only one not in her nest either, her brother Ravenpaw is gone too. Even Snakepaw, Dustpaw and his brother Rabbitpaw are missing." I said, loud enough to keep him awake.

"Maybe they are outside." he hissed.

"I've already looked there! They aren't anywhere in the camp!" I hissed, annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Foxpaw asked, sitting upright. _He must have figured out that I wasn't going to let him sleep until we've figured out what happened. _

"Where else could they have gone?" I mumbled more to myself than to my brother.

"There's only one other place they _would _have gone." Foxpaw swallowed hard, his eyes wide in alarm.

"No, they wouldn't! They know how dangerous it would be if someone recognised them! I won't believe it!" I gasped.

"Nightpaw, you're going to have to believe it. Snakepaw is always rambling on about how much he misses his brother Frostpaw and Tawnypaw and Ravenpaw have their brother. I don't know why Dustpaw and Rabbitpaw went though, they never mentioned having another littermate they missed." Foxpaw frowned.

"We have to tell Rivermist!" I mewed, padding out of the den. To my surprise, my brother followed me.

"Rivermist!" Someone called. I turned to see Ravenpaw's mentor, Nightsun. _What's she doing here? She's supposed to be in the camp! _

"What is it Nightsun?" Rivermist asked.

"Five apprentices came back to camp. Ravenpaw, Tawnypaw, Dustpaw, Rabbitpaw and Snakepaw. Ravenpaw was recognised by his brother, Ashpaw. His brother killed him," He mewed sadly, gasping for air. By the looks of it, she had run all the way.

"We will miss him dearly," Rivermist mewed.

"Littlestar sent me to tell you to bring the apprentices back." She finished.

"But aren't the four Clans still there?" Rivermist narrowed her eyes.

"Yes." Nightsun nodded.

"Then why,"

"Because Littlestar says we need to prepare for a battle against the Clans." Nightsun cut her off. I glanced nervously at Foxpaw, whose face showed no emotion. _Could we really fight our parents? Our old friends? _I swallowed hard, knowing this battle would the hardest thing we would ever need to do. We had no option, we had to fight. I would always choose the Clan who saved my life over the Clan who cast me away.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Shadowstar will you just listen to me? Why won't you believe me?" Ashpaw growled, leaping in front of me.

"Because it's impossible! Tawnykit and Ravenkit couldn't possibly be alive!" I hissed, shoving him gently aside.

"Well Raven_paw _isn't alive now." Ashpaw sneered.

"You killed one of their apprentices! I wouldn't be surprised if Littlestar kicked us out of the camp." I scoffed. _What if Littlestar does kick us out? Where would we go? _

"It wasn't their apprentices! It was those filthy Unwanteds! Four more of them are in her den now!" Ashpaw hissed but I silenced him with my tail.

"Enough! Just stop it! The Unwanteds are dead! Get over it Ashpaw! We will not have this discussion again." I growled at him. I watched as my son stalked away, lashing his tail angrily. _It's just him mourning for them, that's why he saw them. He attacked that apprentice thinking he was an Unwanted. He is wrong, the Unwanteds are dead. _

* * *

I followed silently as Littlestar led the four apprentices, and all of our warriors through the forest. Littlestar led us all through the thicket to meet up with the was going to discuss what our plan was. I sat as far from the UnwantedClan leader as possible, I felt guilty for disobeying the leader that saved my life.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I one by one, all the apprentices came into the camp, I couldn't see them but I knew their eyes were filled with anger. _Ravenpaw, you were right. We should have never come, we were mouse-brains. _

"I'm sure you had a good reason." Someone's whispered softly in my ear. I could feel their warm pelt press against mine. _Nightpaw. _

"I was stupid." I sighed, closing my eyes. _I made a stupid mistake and now I've lost the one brother I care about. _I thought for a moment. _No, that's not true. I care about Fuzzynose._

"You weren't the stupid one. It was me and Rabbitpaw. We talked you, Ravenpaw and Dustpaw into coming." Snakepaw mewed.

"I still shouldn't have come." I sighed. I could feel Nightpaw press closer, trying to comfort me. _Nothing he does can make me forget what happened tonight, it's my fault my brother is dead. _

"I have asked you to come here when the Clans are still here, because the secret is out. I trust you all know what has happened because news travels fast, we need to decide out plan for battle." Littlestar mewed. Everyone was silent, they knew before they came what was going to happen.

"I know some of you may hesitate in fighting your mothers, fathers, littermates and the Wanteds who were in the nursery with you. If you aren't going to fight in the battle, I need to know now. I don't want to lose a battle with warriors or apprentices backing out when they face their loved ones." Littlestar mewed.

"We don't know anyone in the Clans, we were raised in UnwantedClan and that is where we will stand. We will fight with you Littlestar." Dewdrop flicked her tail towards her littermates, Softpetal and Puddleleap before the three of them sat beside their mother, Rivermist.

"Thank you. Who else will fight will us?" Littlestar mewed.

"I will. I hate my father." Mistycloud hissed, stepping forward. This continued, both warriors and apprentices stepping forward, promising to fight along-side Littlestar. It was only me, Snakepaw, Dustpaw and Rabbitpaw left.

"We have already caused enough trouble. We won't back down in a battle, we owe you that." Dustpaw and Rabbitpaw padded over to Littlestar's side.

"I can't fight, I only learned how to defend myself and that won't help me in a battle against warriors and apprentices who have been trained different techniques. I might remember a few moves from when Wolfpaw, Moonpaw and Kestrelpaw were training in the camp when I was a kit but I won't be able to do it right. I will do anything to help with wounds." Snakepaw promised, leaving me all alone.

"Ravenpaw died at the paws of my brother, I'm not going to let that go easily. I will make Ashpaw pay for what he did, brother or not." I declared, joining my true Clan mates. _Ashpaw, you'll be sorry. _

* * *

**Hey! Would any of you be interested in joining my forum, NightClan? You start off as a kit an make your way up to a warrior by doing writing challenges. Everyone is welcome, here is the link : forum/NightClan/128154/**


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Listen!" Littlestar called from the high ledge, her Clan mates standing beside the ledge. I edged closer to Nightpaw, scared. _Can we really fight our mothers, fathers, and littermates? _I thought, looking around at the confused Clans. I could see Ashpaw, glaring at me. _He killed Ravenpaw. I won't show him mercy, he murdered his own brother. _I glanced around at my own Clan mates; Rabbitpaw and Dustpaw were shooting worried glances at their father, Vinepelt. Mistycloud was staring at Shadowstar, hatred in her eyes. _She's going to hurt him, just like he hurt her inside. He deserves it, I hate him. If he's still living after Mistycloud is done with him, I'll get him. _

* * *

"As many of you already know, one of our apprentices, Ravenpaw was killed." I sat with the other three leaders, awaiting our fate as Littlestar stood on the high ledge.

"He was murdered," A small dark gray she-cat, the same cat who was looming over his body, hissed. Littlestar shot her a glare and she turned back to us.

"I told you!" Ashpaw hissed quietly. I hadn't noticed my son was beside me.

"You may be wondering why our Clan is so big, and there is a reason for that," Littlestar continued. _What's she talking about? I thought she was going to tell us to leave. _Littlestar flicked her tail towards her Clan, and a bunch of small cats stepped forward. _That's a lot of apprentices. _

"Do you recognise these cats? You should. These are the kits you cast out from your Clans moons ago. You thought their playfulness would be a weakness, do they look weak to you?" Littlestar hissed. My eyes widened as I spotted a group of cats, yes they were familiar. _Dustkit, Rabbitkit, Swiftkit, Sandkit, Ivykit, Snakekit and, Tawnykit. _My eyes widened as I saw my daughters blue eyes, the blue eyes I never thought I would see again. She was glaring at me, _She hates me. _No, I glanced over at Ashpaw who was glaring back at his sister. _She's glaring at Ashpaw, she hates Ashpaw for killing his brother. _

"And what about the cats behind them? These are the other cats you cast out." Littlestar growled as the bigger cats stepped behind the apprentices.

"Mistypaw." Fuzzynose whimpered, I saw where he was looking. Right behind Tawnykit was Mistypaw, she was bigger, bu the looks of it stronger too but no doubt it was her. I could tell be the hatred in her amber eyes that it was her.

"These are all the weak Unwanteds you cast from your Clans. We trained them, they know just about as much as your warriors and apprentice. We gave them a chance, We are UnwantedClan!" Littlestar howled. _For once, Ashpaw was telling the truth. _


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

My heart skipped as I scanned the group of cats in front of me. There, sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws and fear in his eyes was my son. Snakepaw sat next to Tawnypaw, behind her was Mistypaw or whatever her warriors name was. I wanted to race over to my son and my sister but I knew I couldn't. Shadowstar would never allow it. I glanced up at the bright blue sky. _I've always thought Misty had joining you and Stormpaw, Mother. But now I see I was wrong. _I thought. I stared at Shadowstar, wondering what my father would do next.

"Father?" One of the apprentices from UnwantedClan stepped forward, I recognised him as Sandkit, Fireblaze and Foxtail's Unwanted son. He stood in the middle of the two groups. I glanced at the StormClan deputy whose face showed no emotion. He just stared at his son in wonder.

"Aren't you glad Ivypaw, Swiftpaw and me aren't dead?" Sandpaw asked hopefully, taking another step towards his father. He was only a whisker away.

"No, you are no son of mine," Foxtail growled.

"What?" Sandpaw stared at his father.

"You're a filthy Unwanted, I'm not allowed to care for Unwanteds." Foxtail hissed, shoving Sandpaw away.

"But father!" Sandpaw cried, stepping closer.

"I'm not your father! Your nothing but a mangy Unwanted! I want nothing to do with you!" Foxtail hissed, slashing at the small apprentice with his claws unsheathed. I watched as Swiftpaw and Ivypaw came to his aid.

"Leave him alone," Ivypaw snarled.

"You did us all a favor reporting us, I'd rather be an Unwanted than be in a Clan with Fox-hearts!" Swiftpaw spat at Foxtail before leading his injured brother back towards their group. I could see other cats, hesitant to go and see their old Clan mates. They were hoping it wouldn't end in the same result as Sandpaw. _Shadowstar can't tell me what to do, I've already lost my brother and I'm not going to lose my sister too. Bluesky wouldn't want me to just forget about Mistypaw, Unwanted or not. _

"Mistypaw." I called, stepping forward.

"Fuzzynose,what are you doing?" Shadowstar hissed.

"She should have been safe as an apprentice, she shouldn't be over there. She should be here, but that's your fault. You made me leave my brother behind but I will not leave her. She is my sister, Unwanted or not." I snarled at him before taking another step forward.

"Fuzzypaw." My sister purred. I could see other Unwanted cats stepping foward, hoping to have the same result. But it was different. Cats began attacking their old littermates, in moments their was a battle raging around me. All I could do was stand there, unsure who was more important to me, my father or my sister.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much, I've been busy with school and such. I'll try to update more often... Also, I need two names. An Unwanted cat and a Wanted cat who will die. It can't be anyone who are too important to the story, at least for now. You can choose anyone besides Fuzzynose, Vinepelt, Foxtail, Ashpaw, Frostpaw, Mistycloud, Tawnypaw, Nightpaw, Snakepaw, Dustpaw or Rabbitpaw. They are important later on... Review your two choices!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

"Fernpaw, didn't you miss me?" I heard Swiftpaw ask his sister.

"No! You are a filthy Unwanted!" Fernpaw spat, clawing at her brother. Most littermates were like that now, one fighting the other. I turned away from the two cats, and spotted someone else. My pelt bristled in anger as Ashpaw narrowed his eyes at me. He slowly stalked over, his teeth snarling. _Bring it on. _I thought bitterly.

"If it isn't the stupid Unwanted." Ashpaw snarled.

"You're just as heartless as Shadowstar!" I spat, slashing at his face. He ducked his head, my claws raking his ears.

"You are nothing but a filthy Unwanted!" Ashpaw hissed, clawing the side of my face.

"How does it feel to know that you killed your brother?" I snarled, slashing his flank. He swatted my claws away before I could get deep enough to do any damage.

"He wasn't my brother. My brother died the moment he was marked as an Unwanted." Ashpaw scoffed.

"You killed him. You killed Ravenpaw. You killed your brother." I seethed, clawing his flank. Ashpaw squealed in pain, shoving me away from him.

"He wasn't my brother! I did what should have happened moons ago! He was supposed to be dead already! I didn't kill my brother, he was already dead." Ashpaw screamed, leaping at me. _Ravenpaw please give me the strength to fight our brother! _

* * *

"Snowberry, aren't you happy?" I asked hopefully, she had me cornered in the bracken. _She'll be different from the rest. I just know she will be. _I thought hopefully.

"You shouldn't be alive. You should be dead. you should all be dead. Maybe we can fix that." My mother growled, unsheathing her claws.

"Snowberry, I'm your son! Aren't you even the slightest bit happy I'm still alive and not really dead?" I asked her. _Why doesn't she love me? Does it matter that I was Unwanted? _

"You aren't my son, not anymore." She hissed stalking towards me.

"Snowberry no!" Frostpaw screamed, leaping in front of me. I smiled as my brother came to my rescue. _I'm lucky he still loves me, I can't say the same for many of the other cats. _

"Frostpaw, what are you doing?" Snowberry growled.

"I'm not going to let you harm Snakepaw. He's my brother. He always has been and he always will be. Unwanted or not." Frostpaw said firmly.

"Frostpaw, get out-of-the-way." She growled, arching her back.

"No." Frostpaw hissed. Snowberry shoved him to the side and began stalking closer to me again.

"No! You won't harm our son." Fuzzynose leaped in front of me just as Frostpaw had done. _What is Fuzzynose talking about? _

"Fuzzynose, get out-of-the-way." Snowberry growled.

"No. I'm not letting you hurt our son. I thought we had lost him once, I won't go through that again." He shook his head. _Fuzzynose can't be my father! It's against the warrior code! _

* * *

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. This chapter is short because I'm too depressed to get into my writing. That's all I could write without bursting out crying. It will take me a while to write the next chapter, I'll try to make it longer. **


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

I attacked my sister, my claws unsheathed. I could smell her fear, she was afraid of me. My heart pounded as realisation set in. I sheathed my claws, and let her free from my grasp. _What am I doing? She's my sister! She's right, I did kill my brother. I am a monster. _

"Coward." She growled, clawing at me. I sat back and let her claws pierce my flank.

"No, I'm no coward." I sighed, she released her claws and stared at me.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to defend yourself?" She hissed.

"No." I shook my head and wrapped my tail around my paws.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know I can never bring him back, and I feel terrible. I shouldn't have let myself turn into a monster. I let myself become our father." I told her.

"I don't know what you are doing, but I won't fall for it." She growled, arching her back.

"You can kill me if you want, I deserve it. I deserve to die for killing my brother." I mewed.

"I'm not a monster like you." She hissed.

"I know." I told her, looking into her blue eyes.

"So what now?" She asked, her blue eyes locking onto mine.

"I don't know. Can you forgive me? Your all I have left." I pleaded.

"No. Ashpaw, you killed Ravenpaw. I can never forgive you." Tawnypaw growled.

"I understand." I dipped my head and padded away from the screeching cats around me. _I let my father turn me into something I'm not, and now I've lost my brother and sister for real. _

* * *

"You can't be our father." I hissed at the large white tom.

"It's true." Snowberry sighed,sheathing her claws.

"But that's against the warrior code!" I gasped. Frostpaw remained silent, he just stared at the ground.

"You see why I couldn't tell you who your father was." Snowberry mewed.

"That means that we're against the warrior code, we shouldn't be alive!" I hissed.

"No, _you _shouldn't be alive. My perfect little Frostpaw did nothing. Where you failed your Clan, Frostpaw succeeded." Snowberry growled.

"All this time I thought it was unfair that I was Unwanted, but I was wrong. I was lucky." I hissed.

"How were you lucky to be condemned to death?" Snowberry scoffed.

"Because instead of dying, we were given a chance to live. To really live in a forest with little rules, with Clan mates who actually cared about the being of their Clan mates." I spat.

"We do care about our Clan mates, the ones who deserve to be cared for." Snowberry retorted.

"You are just a Clan of fox-hearts. I'm glad I was Unwanted." I growled, shoving past my mother roughly.

"Where do you think you are going? I wasn't joking about setting things they way they should be." Snowberry hissed, pouncing on me. I could feel her weight crush me as her claws dug into my back.

**I understand how the Clans must look like complete jerks, but it can be argued both ways. If you think about it, it isn't really their fault for their hatred towards their former Clan mates. It's the way the live. In their forest, you aren't allowed to mourn for Unwanteds and most of them just follow the rules. After all, that is why they were Wanted; for following the rules of the forest. Review what you thought! **


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

I slowly crept closer, my back arched. My father was fighting with my friend, Dovetail. I lashed my tail angrily. _My father is a monster, he deserves to die! _I leaped, landing onto my fathers back. I dug my claws deep into his back. I smiled in satisfaction as he cried out in pain. _I've waited moons to hear his pitiful wails! Now the time has finally come! _

"Dovetail! I've got this!" I called to my friend who wriggled away from my father's grasp. He fell backwards, crushing my under his weight. I gasped for air as he flipped over, pinning me to the ground. I stared into his amber eyes.

"Mistypaw." He hissed.

"That was my name long ago, when you sent me away. My name is Mistycloud." I spat, struggling to get free from his powerful grasp. I bit his paw and flipped him over as he winced in pain.

"Is this how you killed your brother?" He taunted. I shuddered at the memory. I had been separated from my family for moons and I murdered my own brother in battle. I shook the thought out of my head and turned my attention back to Shadowstar.

"I should have been safe as an apprentice." I growled, slashing his flank. His amber eyes flared, I could see his lip quiver. _He's thirsty for blood, my blood. _

"I had to send someone away." Shadowstar hissed, clawing the left side of my face. I swatted his paw away, my teeth barred. My tail lashed wildly as I waited for his next move.

"But you had to send away your daughter." I scoffed.

"You murdered your brother, of course I sent you away. I didn't want a killer in my Clan." He hissed, leaping at me. I moved to the side and he landed with his face in the dirt. I jumped onto his back, my claws piercing into his fur.

"Well, I'm not the only murderer am I? Your own perfect little son killed his brother, didn't he?" I smirked, digging my claws deeper as he howled in pain.

"Ravenpaw was supposed to be dead." Shadowstar spat.

"Well, he is dead now isn't he? Ashpaw killed him." I whispered in his ear before biting it as hard as I could.

"You know, I admire how hard you're trying." Shadowstar said, struggling to get me off his back. He tried falling backward but the more he tried the deeper I dug my claws.

"How does it feel? To have your life in the paws of someone who despises you?" I snarled, putting all my weight onto my front paws. He screamed as my claws dug into his shoulders.

"You are forgetting I have seven lives left." He coughed up red droplets into the dirt.

"Good, then I can watch you suffer seven times until your dead." I said cheerfully. I gently dug my fangs into the back of his neck. Before I could sink them in deep, I was spitting up dirt. Someone had pried me off the StormClan leader. I turned around, my eyes wild to find who had interrupted. I stared into the eyes of my brother, Fuzzynose.

* * *

"Fuzzynose, why did you do that? I had him." My sister, Mistycloud growled. I glanced behind me where my father was coughing on the ground, trying to gain his strength back.

"He's our father. You can't kill him." I insisted. _She won't attack me. I'm her brother. _I thought. _But she killed Stormpaw, and he was her brother. _I argued mentally with myself. _No, she didn't know that was her brother. She knows its me. She won't attack me. _I declared, but part of me wasn't sure.

"He deserves to die!" She hissed, lashing her tail angrily.

"Yes he does. I'll admit that, but you still can't kill him." I told her. She glared at my, her amber eyes flaring wildly in anger.

"Move out of the way Fuzzynose, I don't want to hurt you. Shadowstar deserves to die." She snarled, unsheathing her claws and arching her back.

"Mistycloud, you can't. Shadowstar deserves to die, but he won't. The best punishment would be to let him live. He has no one, all his kits hate him." I told her. _hopefully she'll believe that. _

"Step aside Fuzzynose." Mistycloud growled, as if she hadn't heard a word I had said.

"Mistycloud, don't do this. You'll regret it." I told her.

"No, I won't. Fuzzynose, who matters more to you? Me? Or him?" Mistycloud asked. _How can I choose between the two of them? _

"Fuzzynose, I'm your father. I took care of you when your mother died. I raised you and we created a Clan." Shadowstar coughed.

"No, don't listen to him. Fuzzynose, I'm your sister. The only reason I wasn't there when we were kits was because _he_ left me behind. Once we were together again it was _him _who sent me away." Mistycloud insisted. _Who matters more to me, my sister or my father? _


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

My eyes darted from my sister to my father. I didn't know who to choose. My father had protected me all my life, but it was his fault I didn't get to grow up with my sister. She should have been safe as an apprentice, but he sent her away anyways. _BrightClan help me! How can I possibly choose between to two of them? _

"Fuzzynose? Who matter more to you? Me or that monster we call a father?" Mistycloud asked.

"Fuzzynose, Who matter more? Me or that filthy Unwanted?" Shadowstar scoffed. My head spun as I tried to choose one of them. I closed my eyes and thought.

"No!" I heard my apprentice scream. My eyes burst open as I bolted for the sound of my son's voice. I couldn't really stop it if my father and sister fought, but I would never let anything happen to my sons.

"Frostpaw!" Snowberry gasped. She had attacked Snakepaw but Frostpaw had jumped in the way, protecting his brother. _He reminds me of me, I would have done that for Stormpaw any day. _

"Snowberry, stop." I growled.

"Fuzzynose, stay out of this." she snapped.

"No, they are our sons. Both of them. What happened to you?" I scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Snowberry retorted.

"Whatever happened to Snow, the shy and gentle kit that stumbled across our path moons ago?" I asked.

"I grew up and stopped living in the past. I had to change, for the best of the Clan. StormClan doesn't need weak warriors." She hissed.

"No, StormClan needs gentle and understanding warriors who don't always result to violence." I growled.

"You know nothing Fuzzynose, you're the medicine cat." She scoffed.

"Do you think your mother would have wanted you to act like this?" I asked her.

"I never knew my mother." She growled. _She doesn't know. Cloverfoot never told her. _

"I know more about warriors than you do." Fuzzynose said, moving in front of his sons.

"I'm a warrior, you aren't." She scoffed.

"My parents were both warriors. I'd imagine I know a thing or two more than you." I retorted.

"You barely knew your mother, she died when you were a kit. And everything your father knows about Clans he passed down onto the rest of us. Now quit changing the subject and move out of the way." Snowberry growled, unsheathing her claws.

"I will not let you hurt our kits." I declared, unsheathing my claws and digging them into the dirt.

"Fuzzynose, I'm sorry. I never wanted it to be this way." She sighed before leaping at me, her claws unsheathed. Her weight knocked me over, my head hitting the ground hard.

* * *

"You think you're so smart because you were Wanted." I growled. I stared into the blue eyes of my brother, Deerpelt.

"Dovekit, it wasn't my fault you were Unwanted." Deerpelt hissed.

"I'm Dove_tail_." I snarled.

"Not to me." He spat, leaping at me. His weight knocked me off me paws but I rolled over before he could pin me to the ground.

"I learned a lot. Isn't that proving I'm just as good a warrior as you are?" I asked him. I didn't give a mouse-tail about what my parents thought of me, what I wanted was my brother to smile and be happy that I wasn't dead.

"Dovekit, you were Unwanted. I'm not allowed to mourn for Unwanteds." He scoffed.

"Deerpelt, you aren't mourning for us. We aren't dead, we're alive. _I'm _alive." I told him, sheathing my claws.

"Not to me. Dovekit, to me you really _are _dead." He snarled, leaping at me. I didn't have time to unsheath my claws before I felt a pain in my side

* * *

"I never thought I would hate you more than I hated father for making you Unwanted. I was angry at first but I got over it. I knew Father was doing the right thing, getting rid of the weak clan mates." My sister scoffed. I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the soil. I didn't know what had become of the Clans, they were filled with hatred for their own littermates.

"I always thought you would be the one to welcome me, I always thought you were different from the rest." I growled.

"Did you think I would pity you, Littlestar?" Pebblestar retorted.

"I thought I would get only the slightest bit of pity from my littermate." I hissed, slashing at my sister's muzzle. Pebblestar swiped at my paws, knocking me onto my back. I didn't have time to get up before her claws dug into my shoulder.

"Father was right, you are weak. Littlestar, you deserve to be the leader of the rest of the filthy Unwanteds." Pebblestar hissed in my ear. I snapped my teeth at her head, catching the corner of her ear. I shoved her off me as she howled in pain. I pierced me teeth into her flank, ignoring her howls.

"I am not weak!" I growled, my teeth digging deeper into her pelt.

* * *

"Cloudstrike." a heard a voice. I was lowered in the corner, protecting my three kits. I wouldn't let them see the battle raging on. They were too little to see that.

"Who is it?" I growled, looking around furiously.

"Cloudstrike, it's me. Your sister." the voice replied.

"Iceshadow? Quit playing games with me." I growled, burying my kits in my fur.

"Surely you haven't forgotten your other sister?" a she-cat stepped out in front of me. At her paws, was a kit.

"Blossomkit." I sighed. I remembered dreaming about what it would be like if she was still alive, seeing her here, where she has been safe is the best feeling I ever had.

"Blossom_tail._" she corrected.

"Who's this?" I asked, nudging the small tom at her paws.

"This is Fallenkit. He's my only kit." she mewed.

"He's beautiful. Blossomtail, I'd like you to meet my three kits, Jaykit, Tigerkit and Blazekit." I purred, allowing the three f them to wriggle over to her.

"Who are you?" Jaykit squeaked.

"Are you an Unwanted?" Blazekit asked.

"Father says Unwanteds are weak and worthless." Tigerkit scoffed.

"My mother is not Unwanted!" Fallenkit growled, swiping at Tigerkit's ears.

"Fallenkit!" Blossomtail scoffed, pulling her son closer to her.

"He called you Unwanted!" Fallenkit protested, glaring at Tigerkit.

"He is right. When I was a kit I didn't listen to the rules and my father cast me out as an Unwanted. I'm glad though, I wouldn't have ended up here if he didn't." Blossomtail purred, reassuring the small tom. _She's happier here, growing up without me? _I thought nervously. _I can't blame her. It's been so long that I forgot about her. I'll never admit that to her though. _

"I'm glad you aren't like the rest." Blossomtail purred, turning to me.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"Well, all the others seem to forget that my clan mates were once their littermates. They look at them as their enemies, you don't though. You look at me like I am, your sister." she smiled.

"I could never hate you. You are my sister." I reassured her, smiling. _Nothing could possibly ruin this moment for me. I am with my sister once more. _

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story, I got my laptop taken away from me so I couldn't type it. Now that I have it back, I'll try to update it more often. Review what you thought of this chapter! **


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

My head hurt as it hit the ground. I could feel Snowberry's claws piercing into my skin. I pushed her from me with my back paws. I curl my bottom lip back in a snarl. _A Medicine cat shouldn't be fighting! _

"Fuzzynose, I don't want to fight my clan mate." Snowberry hissed.

"Neither do I. But will if it is to protect our sons!" I growled, slashing at her face. She moved out of the way before my claws got close to her. _I trained as a warrior at first, I know what to do. _I leaped forward, crashing into her. I dug my teeth into her shoulder. I winced as she cried out in pain. _I played with her in the nursery. We became apprentices together. We fought side-by-side in that battle against BreezeClan, she comforted me when Stormpaw died in that battle. What am I doing? _snowberry must have sensed my hesitation because she flipped me onto my back, pinning me to the ground.

"No!" I heard someone hiss, I watched a small white cat barreled into her side, knocking her off of me.

* * *

"Leave him alone! It's me you wanted." I growl at the she-cat I once loved. I thought she would have been happy I was alive, but instead she wants to kill me. Her own son.

"Snakepaw, no!" Fuzzynose hisses, getting to his paws. I feel a soft pelt brush up against my side. I turn to Frostpaw, snarling at our mother.

"Frostpaw, my quarrel is not with you. Step aside." Snowberry growled.

"She's right Frostpaw, go. This is between me and Snowberry." My brother says, shoving me away before I can protest.

"You were always weak, Snakepaw." Snowberry hisses, slashing at Frostpaw. _She thinks he's me. Just like before. _Frostpaw barely has time to fight back before she pins him to the ground.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Snakepaw. I'm only giving you the fate you were supposed to have." She snarled, raising her paw to slash Frostpaw's throat. He didn't try to fight back, he just closed his eyes, waiting for her.

"No!" I scream, knocking her off of him. She slashed me instead. I tumbled forward, and everything went black.

* * *

"Stop!" I screamed. I stood on the high rock, staring down at all the other cats. I was relieved to see that they listened to me. All the cats in the clearing turned their heads towards me, to see why I was stopping them.

"Flarepaw what are you doing?" Graypaw hissed, I could see that he was battling with his sister, Heatherpaw.

"Don't you see what you are doing? You are fighting your littermates!" I growled, my voice ringing through the camp.

"They are weak Unwanteds!" someone called, I couldn't see who it was.

"Are they? It sure doesn't look like they are weak." I retorted.

"They are Unwanteds all the same!" My mother, Wolfpelt scoffed.

"But think, is what they did so bad? All they did was have fun. And they were punished for it. Surely somewhere, you are happy that your littermates and kits aren't dead? That they were trained to be loyal warriors and apprentices for their Clan just as you were?" I insisted. I couldn't help but glance at all the limp bodies of the cats. _They shouldn't have lost their lives at the paws of their families. They should still be alive, this battle was pointless. _My heart stopped when I recognised one of the limp bodies. It had been many moons since I saw him, bu it was him. I wanted cry, I wanted to tear apart the cat that did that to him but I remained calm. Laying just below the high roc was the motionless body of my brother, Firepaw.

"She's right. I say enough blood has been shed." Cloudstrike, a StormClan cat said. She had her three kits at her paws, keeping them from seeing all the blood. Another she-cat was at her side, an UnwantedClan queen with her one kit at her paws. _They must be sisters. _

"Flarepaw, get down from there. You need to decide where your loyalties lie. With him," My Clan leader says; glaring at my other brother, Flamepaw who had stepped up beside me. "Or with your Clan." he finished.

"As much as I am proud to be a ShadeClan apprentice, I will always side with my brother." I hissed at him.

"Traitor!" One of the cats called.

"I'm no traitor. I would always fight for ShadeClan, but not against my own brothers. Wanted or not, they are my littermates all the same." I spat.

"Flarepaw is right, why are we fighting?" Smokepelt asked.

"We should be happy that they are alive." Iceshadow purred.

"Enough fighting." Tallpaw smiled, releasing a small gray she-cat I'm guessing was his sister. I could hear murmurs of agreement throughout the cats. One by one they all released their opponents.

"Flarepaw, I missed you." Flamepaw murmured, licking my ears.

"I've missed you and Firepaw so much!" I cried, burying my face into his soft fur. He didn't try to shove me away.

"Firepaw missed you too." he mewed. I nodded. I was afraid I would awake back in my den in the ShadeClan camp, that this was all just a dream. Just in case I bit my bottom lip, I felt a surge of relief when I my lip stung. _Then this is real. Flamepaw is actually alive. _


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

I stood with my clan mates as the large group of cats broke into five groups, ShadeClan cat, BreezeClan cats, BrookeClan cats, StormClan cats and UnwantedClan cats. I didn't know what was going to happen, would we go back to normal or would we go back to fighting again. I glanced around for Ashpaw, but couldn't spot his light gray fur. _What made him change his mind about killing me? _I smiled as I felt Nightpaw press against me. I could tell he was just as concerned as I was about what was going to happen next.

"UnwantedClan cats, I will speak to the other four leaders to determine what will happen next." Littlestar announced, limping to the center of the clearing where the other four leaders wait. I caught Pebblestar glaring at Littlestar, and I recognised the resemblance, the same blue-gray fur and the same green eyes, they were sisters.

"Don't worry Tawnypaw. Nothing bad is going to happen." Night murmured, licking my ears. I could tell he wasn't just trying to comfort me, but himself as well.

"I know. I think we proved that we aren't weak." I smiled.

"I think so too! I left my father with a huge gash on his flank! He's going to think twice before he tries to fight me again!" Foxpaw purred, I couldn't help but smile.

"All cats gather around!" Pebblestar mewed. I had been busy talking to Nightpaw and Foxpaw that I hadn't noticed that the five leaders had jumped onto the highrock.

"We have come to a decision." Rabbitstar mewed. By the looks on their faces, none of the five were happy about whatever they had decided.

"Our four Clans will leave UnwantedClan in peace. We will travel somewhere else, we will not cast out any Unwanted cats anymore, but those who are already Unwanted will remain here." Runningstar said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"However, any Wanted cats from any of the four Clans are welcome to stay with their kin or friends." Littlestar finished. I noticed how Shadowstar remained silent. I heard murmurs throughout the cats as they considered their options.

"If you choose to stay, you will join the Unwanteds over there." Shadowstar said, flicking his tail towards us.

"But if you choose to stay with your Clan than you will join your Clan leader." Pebblestar mewed, leaping from the high rock. The other leaders did the same, except Littlestar who remained where she sat, watching the cats make their decisions.

"Tawnypaw." I heard my name and turned to see Ashpaw. I hadn't seen him since he walked away from me instead of fighting me.

"Ashpaw." I said, keeping myself from clawing at him. I couldn't stand looking at him after what he did to Ravenpaw.

"Tawnypaw, I wanted you to know that what I did was wrong. It kills me, to know that it was me who killed my brother. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought maybe if I killed an Unwanted than Shadowstar would pay attention me. I thought being the only Wanted out of the three of us it meant that Shadowstar actually cared about me but I realised that with the two of you gone that the only thing that changed was that you weren't there. That Shadowstar still hates me. You were right, I am a monster. I hate myself for what I did. But Tawnypaw, I got to know. Is switching worth it? Or will I be just as alone as when I thought you were dead?" Ashpaw cried. I didn't know what to say.

"I will never forgive for killing Ravenpaw. Make whatever decision you want Ashpaw. You'll be alone both ways." I hissed.

"I am sorry. I know that will never make up for what I did, but for what it is worth, I am truly sorry. I will leave you alone. The best I can do for you is promise you that you will never have to deal with the burden of seeing me again." Ashpaw said, dipping his head before walking away.

"Tawnypaw, you're making a mistake." I turned to see Mistycloud. She was standing behind with Fuzzynose at her side.

"Am I? He killed Ravenpaw." I hissed.

"Tawnypaw, I know exactly how you feel. I was torn apart to know that my own sister had killed our brother, Stormpaw. But when she was gone I realised I had no one. My father was always busy, sure I had my Clan mates but it wasn't the same. I forgave my sister, and I wanted more than anything to be by my side. If you let Ashpaw walk away, you'll be all alone. You'll have us, and the rest of your Clan but you would have lost both of your littermates instead of one. Do you think Ravenpaw would want you to let Ashpaw walk away?" Fuzzynose asked.

"Ravenpaw would be happy that I wasn't going to forgive his murderer." I growled.

"Would he really? Don't forget that Ashpaw is your brother." Mistycloud retorted. _Should I forgive Ashpaw after what he did? If he leaves, than I'll never see him again. Part of me is happy about that but do I really want to lose him as my brother? _

**So this chapter wasn't very long. I'll be updating this story more often because sadly it is coming to an end. Review what you think! Should Tawnypaw let Ashpaw go? Or should she ask her brother to stay? I'm always happy to hear your opinions! **


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

"I'm sorry. I've chosen to stay with you, if you would have me around." My brother mewed. I stared into his amber eyes, I saw loneliness. I could almost feel his grieve, for moons he thought I was dead. It was a shock for him to see I was alive and well all this time. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Deerpelt, why should I have you around? You attacked me, tried to kill me." I asked, my voice quivering. _I want him around, I just don't want to appear weak._

"I understand, I haven't acted like I was your brother. Dovetail, the thought of you being alive never occurred to me or to anyone else. We all assumed you were dead, all of you. I was shocked when I saw you, I thought it was a dream at first. I knew I had to prove my loyalty to ShadeClan, I thought Rabbitstar would be proud if instead of showing weakness at the sight of my littermate I would prove to be strong, but it was a mistake. Dovetail, you're my sister. I don't care what Rabbitstar says. You're my sister and I love you." he said.

"Deerpelt, I would love to have you here with me. It's been hard to know that you thought I was dead, I'm glad we're together now though." I purred, nuzzling his cheek. _This is the best day I've ever had, I have my brother back. _

* * *

"I'm staying with Snakepaw." Frostpaw mewed, stepping beside me. I beamed in pride, my littermate would always side with me. No matter what, me and Frostpaw will always stick together until they end.

"Alright. I don't need you, I don't need both of you. You can stay here with these filthy Unwanteds if you want, I'm going to stay loyal to my Clan." Snowberry hissed, lashing her tail angrily. I could see her blue eyes flaring in hatred. _What did I ever do to make her hate me? I was always nice to her, the only thing I ever did was play. It's not fair that she hates me for being Unwanted. _

"They aren't weak! They proved that!" Frostpaw growled, unsheathing his claws.

"No Frostpaw, don't cause any trouble." I murmured in his ear. He scowled before sheathing his claws. He kept his eye on our mother, as if he was willing her to attack first.

"I thought you were strong and loyal. I see now I was wrong, you are just as worthless and weak as your brother." Snowberry hissed, turning away. I watched as my mother's snow-white fur to which she was named after disappeared into the crowd of cats. I knew I wouldn't see her again, I knew she would avoid me until the Clans left. But I didn't care either. I had Frostpaw at my side again, and that's all I cared about.

* * *

"You're fine. You're going to be alright, just don't leave me." I cried, nuzzling my brother's gray fur. I could feel his warm blood beneath my paws, staining into my fur but I didn't care. I wouldn't leave his side when he needed me most.

"I don't think I can do it." Rabbitpaw coughed, red scarlet dripping onto his bed of moss in the apprentice den. He was hurt badly, he three large gashes on his stomach. They were really deep and his blood was coming out fast. My brother struggled to keep his heart pumping but even I knew it would be soon and I would have lost the only cat that had always been there for me. He had broken the rules of the forest with me, he had been by my side when we were marked Unwanted, he was right beside me when we thought we were going to die and he trained by my side with our mentors. When our mother attacked me, it was him who had saved me. And now I'm losing him and there's no way for me to save him. My pelt pricked in anger, our own mother had done this. She had given him these fatal wounds, and now I was losing him.

"Rabbitpaw you can do it! You will make it! I'm going to get Snakepaw and Cloudlight, they'll make you better. I'll be right back, Rabbitpaw. You'll see, Cloudlight will make you better." I cried, stumbling to my paws.

"No Dustpaw! Don't leave me, I don't want to die alone." Rabbitpaw cried, I could hear the pain and desperation in his voice. I padded back over to him and lay by his side.

"I will never leave you, Rabbitpaw. Ever." I promised, licking his ears. All I could do was watch as my brother closed his eyes. I could feel his heart stop beating and I knew that he was safe now, no one could hurt him ever again.

* * *

"What will your decisions be?" I asked my three kits, who sat in front of me.

"I'm going to stay with StormClan. I won't live with a bunch of filthy Unwanteds." My son, Shrewpaw scoffed. I smiled, he was going to be a loyal warrior.

"And you?" I asked, nudging my smallest kit, Fernpaw gently.

"I'm going to stay." she purred, licking my ears.

"What about you Rainpaw?" Shrewpaw asked, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"I don't know. Sandpaw, Swiftpaw and Ivypaw are alive. Isn't that a good thing?" she asked. I sighed in disappointment. _I suppose not all of my kits can be as loyal to my Clan as I am. _

"Foxtail, it is her decision as the Clan leaders explained. She's free to make her own choices. She can stay with her family and Clan mates or she can join the Unwanteds." My mate, Fireblaze mewed, nuzzling my cheek. she spat the word _Unwanted _in disgust.

"But they're my family too! Are you forgetting that Swiftpaw, Sandpaw and Ivypaw are your kits too?" Rainpaw hissed.

"No they aren't. I don't know who those cats are. Swiftkit, Sandkit and Ivykit died moons ago." Fireblaze hissed.

"I'm going to stay with them. They're my littermates too." Rainpaw mewed, padding away without another word.

"Traitor." Shrewpaw muttered.

"She is no longer our kit. She is dead too now. We have two loyal, beautiful kits, and that's good enough for me." Fireblaze purred. I smiled, watching Fernpaw and Shrewpaw beam with pride. _At least I know these two will always be loyal. _

**So, I know most of you may think that some of my characters in this story (Mostly all the Wanteds) are jerks. but if you think about, something must have happened to them for them to be the way they are now since no cat is simply born evil. You don't know their background story, but maybe you could? I was thinking about after this story is finished, which will be soon, I could write some stories about these cats and what happened to them. It's only an idea. Also, I've posted a new story. It's called ****_Clans of the Willows _****it takes place after my other story, ****_Clans of the Lake._**** Check is out if your interested. Anyways, review what you thought about this chapter! And if you want me to do a story about one of the cats, just tell me in a review. Have a nice day/night! **


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Fuzzynose, are you going to stay with me are you going to go with him?" Mistycloud asked, her amber eyes glimmering in hope.

"I don't know." I mumbled, staring at my paws.

"You need to make a decision Fuzzynose. Will you stay with your Clan or will you stay with your sister?" Shadowstar asked. I looked from Mistycloud to Shadowstar, unsure what to do.

"I don't know. I wish we could all be together." I sighed.

"I will not abandon the Clan we built together." my father said sternly.

"It isn't fair, why must I choose between the two of you?" I grumbled.

"Because I won't live in the same clearing as him. We both want you stay with us but you have to choose one of us." Mistycloud insisted.

"But it's hard I can't choose between my sister and my father." I sighed. _How can I choose? I don't want to hurt the other. _

"Shouldn't it be easy? Fuzzynose, why would you want to stay with a cat as heartless as him?" Mistycloud scoffed in disgust.

"I'm not heartless." Shadowstar growled, unsheathing his claws.

"You sent kits to what you thought was their deaths!" Mistycloud spat, unsheathing her claws as our father had done.

"You don't understand." Shadowstar sighed, leaving his claws unsheathed.

"What's there to understand? You are heartless." Mistycloud growled.

"Mistycloud, you know nothing about me." Shadowstar hissed, taking a step closer to her.

"I know that your heart is colder than the ground in leaf-bare." she spat, taking a step closer. Their noses were almost touching.

"You don't understand what I've been though, who I've lost. You don't know a thing." Shadowstar said softly.

"I don't need to." she retorted, slashing his muzzle. I could see his blood trickling down his snout. He stood there, his face showed no emotion.

"Stop!" I heard a voice, I glanced around but no one was there. We were in the warriors den, while every other cat was in the clearing.

"What was that?" Mistycloud hissed, turning away from our father.

"You mustn't fight." said another voice. My heart almost stopped beating. I stared at the faint cats standing in front of me. I was much larger than the two cats, I had grown a lot. I couldn't do anything but stare, I was frozen. One of the cat's was just a clouded a memory but the other I remembered perfectly fine. I remembered cuddling closer to him when I was scared, how he had always protected me from the things I was afraid of. How proud I was to have him at my side when we became apprentices, and how glad I had been when I was fighting side-by-side with him in our first battle. I remember the agonizing pain I had felt when I last saw him, a limp ball of gray fur sprawled out on the ground with his fur matted in blood. I remember the times I had dreamed of the two f us playing in the meadow, or racing through the forest.

"Bluesky. Stormpaw." Mistycloud gasps.

**Dun-Dun-Dun! So this chapter wasn't very long, but whatever. Since it's coming to an end very soon I will try to update the last few chapters soon. Review what you thought of this chapter, I'm always happy to hear your opinions. **


	30. Chapter Thirty

"Have you seen my sister?" I asked. Every cat I had asked before had said they hadn't. _Where could she be? _

"Nightsun, have you seen my sister?" I asked.

"No, sorry Nightpaw. I haven't seen her." she sighed. I nodded, and padded over to Foxpaw.

"Any luck?" I ask hopefully.

"None. No one had seen Tigerpaw anywhere." Foxpaw said sadly, shaking his head.

"Where could she have gone?" I scoffed.

"Who knows?" Foxpaw muttered. I swallowed hard, there was one place I knew Foxpaw and me hadn't checked. One place almost every cat was avoiding. I shook the thought away, _No. She isn't there. Not her. _But something forces me to go over there, to the clearing where the bodies of all the dead cats lay. The ones who died in a unessesary battle. My eyes automatically scan the motionless bodies stained in scarlet, until they lock onto one cat. Her back and ginger fur were matted and stained in scarlet, her body lay in an awkward position. I couldn't move, I was frozen. I felt like my heart had stopped beating, just like hers had. Like I was in BrightClan. I felt someone's tail touch my shoulder, I turn to see Tawnypaw. She's probably the only cat who could comfort me right now.

"I know how it feels. To see a littermate who was at your side when you were marked Unwanted laying on he ground. I felt the same way about Ravenpaw." Tawnypaw mewed.

"It isn't fair. Tigerpaw shouldn't have died, it was a pointless battle." I cried.

"I know. But you still have Foxpaw, you need to be there for him." She mewed.

"And you have Ashpaw." I told her. I could see something flicker in her eye.

"Yes, I suppose." she said, turning away. _She has a littermate left, shouldn't she be happy about that? _

* * *

"How is this possible?" I frowned.

"Nevermind that. You shouldn't be fighting." Stormpaw scoffed.

"I'm sorry for killing you. I didn't know it was you." I cried.

"Mistycloud, I've forgiven you long ago. I'm just glad you aren't lost anymore." Stormpaw smiled.

"It's been a while." Bluesky mewed, I could tell she was speaking to Shadowstar.

"If I had known that was going to happen I would have never agreed to leaving our Clans. I would rather have had these three grow up in your Clan as loyal warriors never knowing I was their father if I knew you and Stormpaw were going to die, and I would lose Mistycloud, twice." he said.

"That was your fault." I muttered, but no one was paying attention. I noticed Fuzzynose wasn't saying anything, he just sat there silently staring at Bluesky and Stormpaw.

"I'm glad we left our Clans. Neither of us belonged there. We were outsiders, we would never have really fit in there." Bluesky mewed.

"I wish I could have done something to stop that dog." Shadowstar said, ignoring her.

"It's what StarClan and BrightClan had planned." Bluesky mewed.

"StarClan?" I frowned.

"It's my ancestors." Shadowstar explained. I just nodded.

"Mistycloud, you and Shadowstar mustn't fight. I remember being angry with him, for a long time for leaving you behind. But I learned to forgive him. You must do so as well." Stormpaw insisted.

"He made me Unwanted as an apprentice! He left me behind when I was a kit!" I growled.

"He had to leave you behind, that was how BrightClan had planned it." Bluesky explained.

"They wanted me to be abandoned?" I hissed. _Why would BrightClan do that to me? _

"You don't understand, but you will in time. Shadowstar had to send you away, you had to be part of UnwantedClan. You won't understand why yet, but you will in time Mistycloud." Bluesky mewed.

"If you say so." I sighed.

"Mistycloud, will you forgive him? Like I did?" Stormpaw pleaded.

"I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him." I told him.

"You have to." Stormpaw insisted.

"Why?" I growled.

"Mistycloud, you have to forgive him because you can't go on hating him. It isn't fair to him. He had to send you away, it was BrightClan's will. Mistycloud, please. Forgive him for me." Stormpaw pleaded, his amber eyes staring into mine.

"Fine. I'll forgive him, but only for you Stormpaw." I promised.

**Not that long, but whatever. Review what you think! **


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

"Hi Ashpaw." I turned to see Rainpaw.

"Hey Rainpaw." I purred. _She doesn't look that bad. I'm glad she didn't get injured too bad in the battle, only a few scratches. _

"So I was wondering what your decision was." Rainpaw asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I'm staying with my brothers and sister. Do you remember them? They're Sandpaw, Swiftpaw and Ivypaw now. I'm going to stay here in UnwantedClan." Rainpaw mewed.

"Where's Shrewpaw? He's normally always at your side." I frowned, noticing her brother's absence.

"He's angry with me. He hates my choice, he still thinks they are weak. I tried to make him see reason but he wouldn't listen." Rainpaw explained.

"Have you talked to Sandpaw, Swiftpaw or Ivypaw yet about your choice?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to surprise them." she purred.

"Your littermates will offer you forgiveness." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well they will forgive you for all the blood that was shed in their camp today. My sister won't, because of the part I played in my own brother's death." I sighed.

"She won't stay angry with you forever Ashpaw, she's your sister." Rainpaw mewed.

"I guess." I shrugged. _But what if Rainpaw is wrong? What if Tawnypaw never forgives me for what happened? _

* * *

"Tawnypaw." I heard my name being called, I turned around. All I could see was a bright white light. The light began fading and standing before me was two cats. A gray tom and a black tom.

"How is this even possible?" I asked.

"Mistycloud asked the same question." the gray tom grinned.

"Who are you?" I frowned.

"I'm your half-brother, Stormpaw. I died in battle long ago, against BreezeClan. You've probably already heard that story though. I know my father was quite fond of me, he did name the Clan after me." Stormpaw smiled.

"Why have you come?" I asked.

"I'm the ghost of the past." Stormpaw retorted.

"Seriously. Why have you come?" I repeated.

"To talk some sense into you." the black tom, Ravenpaw hissed.

"Why do you mean?" I frowned.

"What are you thinking, Tawnypaw? You have a chance to have our brother back." Ravenpaw growled.

"I don't want him back! Not after he killed you." I hissed.

"Grieve has taken over your heart! Tawnypaw, keep in mind that if you let Ashpaw leave tomorrow, you will never see him again." Ravenpaw spat. Stormpaw was watching Ravenpaw and me carefully, waiting for me to reply.

"I don't care if I never see him again!" I scowled.

"You don't mean that." Stormpaw said.

"What would you know?" I scoffed.

"I know that my brother forgave my sister for killing me." Stormpaw smirked.

"Well that was Fuzzynose's decision, not mine." I growled.

"Tawnypaw, don't be stubborn." Stormpaw retorted.

"I'm not being stubborn!" I spat, turning away.

"Tawnypaw, don't make decisions you'll regret." Ravenpaw called but I ignored him. _Ashpaw killed him. Why should I forgive him? _


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

"Fuzzynose, have you decided yet?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. I have." he said.

"What is your decision?" Shadowstar asked hopefully. _There's no way he chose Shadowstar over me, his own sister. _

"I've chosen to stay." he said.

"Stay where? With StormClan or with me?" I frowned. I looked into his blue eyes but they revealed nothing.

"I thought long and hard about which one to choose, you or Shadowstar. I realised it wasn't fair that you were trying to make me choose between the two of you. So I chose neither of you." he said, turning away from us.

"Fuzzynose! That doesn't even make sense. What do you mean that you chose neither of us?" Shadowstar frowned. _How could he have chosen neither of us? _

"I decided I was going to stay with my sons, I will make whatever decisions they do." he explained.

"Sons? But you're a medicine cat!" Shadowstar exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Fuzzynose scoffed.

"That's against the warrior code!" our father growled.

"Do not lecture me about the warrior code! Have you forgotten that our very existence is against the warrior code?" Fuzzynose retorted.

"I suppose you are right." Shadowstar sighed.

"Who are your sons?" I ask.

"Can't you guess?" he smiled. I glanced around the clearing, trying to find apprentices who looked like my brother in the tiniest way. My gaze rested on two white toms. I smiled, knowing they were his sons. They had to be, they had his pelt and their mother's bright green eyes.

"Those two." I smiled, flicking my tail towards them.

"Snakepaw and Frostpaw." he nodded.

"They are both medicine cat apprentices. They take after you." Shadowstar smiled. I could see a look of proudness in his eyes that I've never seen before.

"If they choose to stay here, I will help mentor them. I've already spoken to Cloudlight." Fuzzynose smiled.

"You are a wonderful medicine cat, StormClan is suffering a great loss if you stay here, Fuzzynose. But I will not stop you. It is your choice." Shadowstar said, dipping his head slowly.

"Mistycloud, you have no idea how horrible I have felt for my stupid mistakes. I tried to find you, I did. But I had to take Stormpaw and Fuzzynose to safety or I would have lost them too. I used to have nightmares, about that dog getting you. I had troubles sleeping, I didn't know what could have happened to you. At first I thought the dog had taken you, but then I thought I had just gone back to the wrong spot and you were sitting by yourself somewhere in that field, waiting for me to come. But I couldn't go back, I couldn't abandon your brothers as I had abandoned you. But then I saw you at the gathering. I thought it was crazy at first but then I saw you in battle, and then when we found you on the border. I knew it was really you. I was stupid to give you away the second time, but Bluesky had promised me you would be safe. She said you wouldn't be sad anymore." Shadowstar told me.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"The night before I was to meet with the other four leaders, Bluesky visited me in my dreams. She told me to mark you as Unwanted. That you would be safe and you wouldn't be sad anymore. So that was why I gave you the second time, because I was promised that you would be safe." he explained. _He was looking out for me. He did care about me, I always thought it was because he hated, blamed be for everything. _

"I was safe, but I was still sad. Shadowstar, I was alone. Almost like an outcast again." I told him, remembering when I was found as a kit. I felt alone, because I was the only cat who hadn't been born into that Clan.

"I know how it feels to be an outcast. I must go. I have to lead StormClan somewhere safe." Shadowstar sighed. Without another word he padded away. I felt a pain in my chest. It was the same pain I had felt all those moons ago when I watched him walk away from me, leaving me with the other Unwanteds.

"Shadowstar! Shadowstar wait!" I called, racing after him.

"Mistycloud, what is it?" he asked.

"Isn't there some way you could stay? With me, Tawnypaw and Fuzzynose?" I asked hopefully. _I thought I hated him, but I was only confused. He is my father, there is no way I could hate him._

"I can't. I have to lead StormClan." he sighed.

"But why? Couldn't you just make Foxtail the leader? If you leave then Fuzzynose, Tawnypaw and me will never see you again and," I hesitated. I swallowed hard and looked into his amber eyes. "I don't want to lose you again." I finished.

"I'll see what I can do." Shadowstar smiled. I watched his black pelt disappear in the crowd of cats. _I will not lose him again. _


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

"Tawnypaw, where's your brother?" Nightpaw frowned.

"He's dead." I scoffed.

"I meant Ashpaw." he retorted.

"I don't care where he is! He murdered Ravenpaw, I won't forgive him easily." I hissed.

"And why not? He is your brother! I would forgive Foxpaw in a heartbeat, no matter what he did." Nightpaw mewed.

"Well Foxpaw didn't murder your sister, did he?" I growled.

"No. One of the Wanteds did." Nightpaw said quietly.

"Exactly. You just don't understand." I sighed.

"But I do." I scowled when I saw Fuzzynose. _Of course. He is always lurking about. He should just leave me alone. _I sighed. _No, I shouldn't be angry with Fuzzynose. He's just trying to help me. _

"I don't know what to do, Fuzzynose. I want to forgive Ashpaw but I can't." I sighed.

"Yes, you can. Just remember that he's your brother." Fuzzynose insisted.

"I know that he's my brother! But he killed the brother who was always there for me!" I exclaimed.

"Tawnypaw, sooner or later you have to let that go. Dont you think that is what Ravenpaw would want?" Fuzzynose asked. _That's exactly what he wants. _

"I still don't know if I can." I sighed.

"You at least have to try. Otherwise you would have lost him. You dont know what it is like to lose both of your littermates." he sighed.

"I suppose you are right." I said.

"Talk to him. Before he leaves otherwise it is too late." he mewed before walking away. I scanned the camp, looking for my brother. I smiled when I got sight of his light gray fur. He was talking to Rainpaw, one of the Wanted apprentices. I swallowed hard before padding over to him.

"Ashpaw, can I speak with you?" I asked.

"What is it Tawnypaw?" he frowned.

"Ashpaw, I want you to stay." I told him.

* * *

"Are you going to stay, or are you leaving?" my sister asked. I looked over to my three kits. They were playing with Fallenkit, my sister's son. I watched them tumble around, chasing a ball of moss. I had tried to stop them several times but every time Blossomtail had told me to leave them, that it was alright.

"I think I'm going to stay. I know my kits will be safe here, I won't ever have to worry about them being Unwanteds." I smiled.

"I'm glad you are, Cloudstrike." My sister purred. I wouldn't admit it to her, but I had nearly forgotten that I had another sister. I had forgotten that there was three of us many moons ago in the nursery, not two. After she was Unwanted Iceshadow and me never really talked about Blossomtail. Like she was just a clouded memory.

"Are they allowed to play here?" I asked anxiously. _I don't want them to get in trouble. _

"Of course. Playing isn't a weakness, the other Clans just needed to realise that." she scoffed.

"I guess you are right." I shrugged.

"Of course I'm right. I did get sent away for playing, didn't I?" Blossomtail smirked.

"I just wish you didn't." I sighed. _Then I would have had both of my sisters. _

* * *

"Dustpaw, where is your brother?" I frowned.

"Why do you care?" he hissed.

"You are my sons. Why wouldn't I care?" I scoffed.

"Well, almost nobody cares about what happened to him so why should you?" he growled.

"Dustpaw, what happened to Rabbitpaw?" I asked.

"Duskwind attacked me. She would have killed me if Rabbitpaw hadn't gotten in the way. She gave a really bad wound." Dustpaw cried.

"Where is he? Fuzzynose can save him." I said quickly, glancing around for the medicine cat.

"It's too late. He's already gone." Dustpaw said shaking his head sadly.

"Dustpaw, I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"Vinepelt, you should have stopped her." Dustpaw growled.

"What?" I frowned.

"Vinepelt, you should have stopped Duskwind! She might have listened to you! You should have stopped her from killing my brother!" he spat.

"Dustpaw, what could I have done?" I asked.

"You could have," he stopped as if he were trying to think of a reason to blame me for his brother's death.

"What could I have done?" I repeated.

"Nothing. The only one who could have done something was me." he mumbled.

"It's alright, Dustpaw. I've chosen to stay here. I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you." I purred. I thought I saw a smile on his face.

**What did you think? Review what you thought!**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

"You want me to stay? I thought you were angry with me." I frowned. _This doesn't make any sense. _

"I am angry with you. But I don't want you to go away. If you go away than I'll never see you again. I already thought that once, before you showed up here." Tawnypaw explained.

"Then I will stay. If you want, I can keep my distance from you." I offered.

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because you are angry with me. And because I can't stand to see the grieve and judgement on your face everytime I look at you. I'll stay away for a while, until you stop looking at me like a murderer like you are doing so now. I'll wait until I know you have truly forgiven me." I told her.

"Ashpaw, I have forgiven you." she scoffed.

"Tawnypaw, I can see your hatred for me in your eyes. I know it's the way I looked at you when I first saw you." I mewed.

"Do what you want, Ashpaw. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to leave." Tawnypaw sighed before padding away. I saw her pad over to a UnwantedClan tom, I wasn't quite sure of his name. I turned and glanced around. I could tell by the look on Fuzzynose's face,that he had chosen to stay. _If I stay with my Clan, it would be just me and Shadowstar._

* * *

"Foxtail, can I speak with you?" Shadowstar asked.

"Sure. Shadowstar, you'll be happy to hear that most cats are leaving with us. However the cats who are staying are mainly from our Clan. As if we didn't have enough cats already! You'd think they would show more loyalty to their Clan. I'm ashamed to say that one of them was my daughter, Rainpaw. No matter, StormClan is richer without her here anyhow. How she was not marked Unwanted is beyond me." I scoffed.

"Foxtail, that is what I have come to speak to you about." Shadowstar mewed.

"You can talk to me about anything." I purred.

"Good. Foxtail, are you ready to become the leader of StormClan?" he asked.

"Leader? Shadowstar, you're leader." I frowned. _What is he talking about? _

"I have abandoned and ignored my kits for too long. I am going to stay here, where all my kits are. StormClan doesn't need me anymore, we have built a strong and loyal Clan and it time I have stepped aside and let you continue what we have started." he mewed.

"Loyal? Our Clan is anything but loyal! Just look at all the cats who have left." I retorted.

"Foxtail, you must have faith in your Clan mates." Shadowstar said firmly.

"I suppose. Shadowstar, this is your Clan. It is named after your son. Do you think he would want you to abandon the CLan you created?" I asked.

"My son wouldn't care if I left my Clan if it was for his brother and sister." Shadowstar insisted.

"Shadowstar, you know what's best I suppose. Just think about what you are giving up." I insisted.

"You are right, I have not thought about what I am giving up. But what I have thought about was what I would be losing and that is something I can't lose. I've already lost so much, I won't lose them too." Shadowstar sighed.

"What about your nine lives?" I asked.

"I never received them. BrightClan would not listen to me, they are not my ancestors. My ancestors will always be StarClan, and they are too far away for me to speak to." Shadowstar admitted.

"Well then, Shadowstar, I suppose this is goodbye." I swallowed hard. _He helped my sister and me. He gave us somewhere to live and raise my sister's daughter, Snowberry. He taught me the warrior code and loyalty. I would still be a frightened kittypet if it weren't for him. I'm losing everyone. Him, Vinepelt, four of my kits, Cloverfoot. The only cat I have now is Snowberry. I have Fireblaze, Fernpaw and Shrewpaw but that's different. I'm losing my closest Clanmates. _

"Please, call me Shadow_claw. _You will be a wonderful leader Fox_star_, I know you will. I'll miss you good friend." he said. I watched him walk away. _I never thought I would miss someone as much I miss Cloverfoot, but I guess I was wrong. _


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

"Goodbye StormClan." I whispered as I watched the Clan that I had built disappear. The Clans were leaving, and StormClan was the last to walk away. I noticed that most of the cats who had chosen to stay were from StormClan, me, Fuzzynose, Vinepelt, Cloudstrike, Rainpaw, Frostpaw and Ashpaw. The only other cat I had seen from another Clan was Flarepaw.

"This is it then. You are actually staying." Mistycloud purred.

"Yeah. I just hope that StormClan will find them a new medicine cat." I sighed.

"What about Fuzzynose's apprentice?" Mistycloud asked.

"Frostpaw." I told her.

"Oh. Then I'm sure that BrightClan will help train another. It must be hard to watch your Clan leave." Mistycloud mewed.

"It is. I worked so hard to build StormClan, and now I feel like I've abandoned them." I sighed.

"Shadowclaw, then why did you stay?" Mistycloud asked.

"Because it hurt even more to know I was abandoning you, Tawnypaw, Ashpaw and Fuzzynose." I told her.

"I guess." she shrugged.

"I just wish there was a way I could have both, but I know I can't. I can almost hear my father laughing at me now." I laughed.

"You never mentioned him before. What was he like?" Mistycloud asked.

"Well, he was a very horrible cat. I was never born into a Clan. I was born a rogue, with my two sisters. I don't even remember their names. My father, Lionclaw was a Clan cat. He never told us which Clan he was from. The more stories I heard about the Clans of the forest the more I wanted to join them. My father would always laugh at me, tell me I wouldn't last long in a battle. Said I would be loyal to my Clan, no matter what. He always said I was bound to break the warrior code. He didn't realise how much that made me want to join the Clans even more, just to prove to him that he was wrong. One day when he was away, I left. I went into the forest. I was found by a patrol of cats. They were short apprentices, and asked me to join."

"ShadowClan." Mistycloud mewed.

"Yes, ShadowClan. While I was doing my apprentice duties, I would hear the elders telling stories to the kits. I would listen to them while I was checking them for ticks or cleaning out their bedding. Their stories spoke of a ThunderClan murderer. They said on the great journey, the journey they made to come to the forest by the lake, one of the ThunderClan cats murdered their own deputy. And soon after a kit. they say it was moons before they found out who had done it."

"How did they find out?" a tiny voice squeaked. I hadn't noticed that a group of kits had come over to hear my story.

"Hush Fallenkit, let him finish." Mistycloud purred.

"Well, to answer that I would have to tell you another story. Cats were mysteriously dying. The medicine cat was found dead in a field, and an apprentice was found dead in the forest. One moon later the apprentice's brother disappeared. Anyways, this next story is about a kit, I don't remember what her name was. A group of kits had left the camp, and went down to the river. A group of apprentices were sent to bring the kits back to camp. As they reached the river, one of the kits fell in. One of the apprentices jumped in after her and the current carried them away."

"Did they die?" Jaykit, one of the StormClan kits.

"Let him finish." Tigerkit, his brother scoffed.

"Their Clan thought they did. For moons the cats were missing, they soon gave up." I turned to Mistycloud. _Just like I gave up on her. _

"Then what happened?" Blazekit asked.

"The Clans had to move. They couldn't stay in the old forest. Some cats didn't want to leave, the kit's brother believed his sister would come back but he soon gave in. That was the great journey. These cats travelled far and finally settled at the lake. Moons after they arrived at the lake, mysterious cats were found at the border of ThunderClan."

"Who was it?" Fallenkit asked.

"Was it rouges?" a kit beside Fallenkit asked.

"Three of them were the lost ThunderClan cats." I purred.

"Three?" Jaykit frowned.

"The apprentice who had disappeared after his sister's death asked to speak out among the Clan. He had witnessed the medicine cat's death, and his sister's. His sister's murderer had got him stuck in a twoleg trap, so he wouldn't tell on him. But they apprentice and the kit who had been in the river had found him and they came home. The apprentice revealed the killer in front of everyone. That is how they found who had killed the deputy and the kit on the great journey." I finished.

"Wait! Who was the killer?" Fallenkit asked.

"His name was Lionclaw. They exiled him and took refuge in twoleg place." I told him.

"Your father." Mistycloud mewed.

"Yes. I can hear him laughing now, because he was right. I did break the warrior code. I had a forbidden mate, I mourned for Unwanteds and I switched Clans." I sighed.

"But you are better than him. You always will be, Shadowclaw." I recognised the voice. _It can't be! _I turned to see Foxstar looking at me. His bushy tail was wrapped between his paws.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with your Clan." I frowned.

"I am with my Clan." he smiled.

"What about StormClan?" I asked.

"Well, Snow_star_ will be a fine leader. I couldn't leave, not when everyone who matters to me is here." Foxstar mewed.

"Foxstar, what about your mate and kits?" I asked.

"Fox_tail _and I would rather be here with you and Vinepelt than there. Besides, four of my kits are here." Foxtail shrugged.

"This is great." I smiled. _Now I have everyone I care about with me. I'll never abandon them again._

* * *

"Let all cats gather here beneath the rock to hear my words!" Littlestar's voice rang thought the camp. I padded out of the apprentice den, Nightpaw at my side. I glanced around for my brother but I couldn't find him among the many cats.

"I'm sure he's around somehow." Nightpaw said, practically reading my mind.

"You're right." I mewed. I padded over to the group of cats, Nightpaw at my side.

"We have some new Clanmates. Will they please come forward?" Littlestar called. I could see a the group of cats step forward. They stood just below the base of the rock. I recognise some of them. I could see my two brothers, Fuzzynose and Ashpaw. Along with Cloudstrike and her three kits. And Vinepelt, Foxtail and his kit, Rainpaw. I see Frostpaw on the end. I frowned as I spotted my father.

"We welcome Frostpaw, Ashpaw, Rainpaw, Flarepaw, Fuzzynose, Vinepelt, Foxtail, Cloudstrike, Jaykit, Blazekit, Tigerkit, Deerpelt and Shadowclaw to UnwantedClan!" Littlestar purred.

"Shadowclaw? I never thought a Clan leader would switch! He is the one of the cats who cast out Unwanteds!" Nightpaw scowled, his eyes flared in fury.

"I don't know what he is doing there." I told him. _Why is Shadowstar up there? I thought he would be glad to never see us again. _

"We will welcome them into our Clan. They have chosen to stay with their kin, they will be full members of this Clan." Littlestar mewed. I stared at them while my Clanmates chanted their names. _Why would Shadowstar and Foxtail choose to stay? They hate Unwanteds. _

"We will honor the cats we have lost today, but we will also celebrate the cats we have gained!" Littlestar smiled. I could hear my Clanmates calling out and cheering. I wasn't sure why, but I smiled. _This is my family. This is my home. I am a UnwantedClan apprentice. This is where I have always belonged. _


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

"Stormkit get back here!" I called.

"What about Ravenkit and Tigerkit? Don't they have to come back?" the small gray tom asked.

"They didn't put thorns in Fallenleaf's nest." I scoffed.

"I told you that wasn't me! It was Jaypaw!" he retorted.

"Tawnystrike, go easy on him. Kits will be kits." Nightfeather purred, licking my ear.

"Go and play Stormkit." I sighed.

"Can Hollykit and Stonekit come and play?" Stormkit asked.

"I don't know, they are small." Rainleaf said slowly.

"Let the kits play." Ashbird nudged her gently.

"Just be careful." I added.

"I will! It's Tigerkit who always play rough, not me." Stormkit purred, racing out of the den with the two small kits at his side.

"It won't be long until he's an apprentice." Rainleaf mewed.

"BrightClan help us when that day comes." Ashbird laughed. I looked at my brother, I knew he stilled felt bad for what happened all those moons ago when we were apprentices. I wasn't angry with him any more. There were times when I wished Ravenpaw was still at my side but I knew he must be happy where he is.

"Let's go make sure they don't get into trouble." Nightfeather said, nudging me outside. I squinted my eyes as the warm rays of sun shined down onto my pelt.

"Do you miss him, Ravenpaw?" Nightfeather asked.

"Of course. Do you miss Tigerpaw?" I asked him.

"I'll always miss my sister." he replied.

"Just as I will always miss Ravenpaw. I remember telling him that everything would be alright, when Shadowclaw called our names among the Unwanteds." I told him.

"And you were right. Everything was alright. Did you know at the time that is was going to happen?" Nightfeather asked.

"I knew about as much as you did. I don't know why I said that to him. I guess it was because I wanted to believe it myself." I shrugged.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Nightfeather asked.

"I would, but I can't leave our sons. Who knows what kind of trouble they will get into?" I scoffed.

"We could always get Rosethorn to watch them." he suggested.

"Alright." I smiled. I watched him bound over to the gray she-cat. She nodded reluctantly and Nightfeather padded back over to me.

"Ready to go?" he smiled.

"Ready." I purred. We padded out of the camp together, our tails entwined. I could hear the small stream in the distance trickling peacefully.

"Race you to the stream?" I asked.

"You're on." Nightfeather purred.

"Go!" I mewed, dashing forward. I could hear him snapping branches as we raced through the forest. I winced as branches caught my fur. i leaped over a log, landing in a pile of green leafs. I kept running, the stream was getting closer. I swerved around the big oak tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black blur rush past me just as I reached the clearing with the stream. I laughed as Nightfeather tripped over a rock and fell face-first into the stream.

"Now I'm all wet." Nightfeather grumbled, pulling himself out of the stream.

"You truly are a BrookClan cat!" I laughed.

"I'm no BrookClan cat!" he scoffed.

"You were." I insisted.

"And you? I thought you were supposed to be fast! A StormClan cat like you. How is it that a fish-eating BrookClan cat like me beat you in a race?" he teased.

"StormClan cats aren't fast, that's BreezeClan mouse-brain. StormClan cats are good at climbing trees." I laughed, cuffing him gently.

"We should probably be getting back to camp, before Riverstar sends a search party for us." Nightfeather sighed. Rivermist had become leader after Littlestar had lost her last life to sickness. Riverstar had made Larkpool her deputy.

"You're right." I smiled, getting to my paws. We began padding back, our pelts brushing. notice Dustfur sitting by himself in front of the small waterfall. He sat there alone a lot, Vinepelt used to join him but now he was too old. No one bothers him too much, he always bring prey back with him.

"He still mourns for Rabbitpaw." I sighed.

"He sits there everyday, like Rabbitpaw is going to jump out at him." Nightfeather mewed.

"It isn't fair, Rabbitpaw should be there with him." I sighed.

"Tawnystrike, a lot of cats should still be here. But they aren't because of the Wanteds." he scoffed.

"I suppose." I sighed. _I feel bad for him, he knows how I feel about losing a brother who was very close to me. It would be like Nightfeather losing Foxpelt. _

"You're back!" Ravenkit purred as we reached the camp.

"Why did you leave?" Tigerkit asked.

"We went for a walk." Nightfeather explained.

"They left because you annoyed them." Stormkit teased, flicking his brother with his tail.

"Did you?" Tigerkit asked, his eyes wide.

"No." Nightfeather purred.

"You are happy, aren't you?" Tigerkit asked, not convinced.

"I am very happy. I have everything I could ever want." I purred. _The only thing that could make my life better is Ravenpaw at my side. _


	37. Author's Note

**So that was the last chapter. I won't be making a sequel because I think I'll just leave it at that. In a way, some of the characters aren't mine. You see, when I introduced the Warriors series to my friends, normal people would think it's a cool book series and start reading them. Whereas my friends decided we would make our own Clan. We each chose our names and every day at break and lunch we would go down to the forest-area by our school and pretend that was our territory. The Clan name we had decided on was StormClan.**

**I would like to thank my friends; **

**Darrien for the creation of Shadowstar**

**Spencer for the creation of Foxtail and Frostpaw**

**Ethan for the creation of Fuzzynose and Rabbitpaw**

**Heather for the creation of Cloverfoot **

**Isaac for the creation of Vinepelt**

**Willow for the creation of Moonshine**

**Skylar for the creation of Snakepaw**

**It was fun writing this story and seeing all the positive reviews. I honestly didn't think so many people would read it. The first one, Clans of the Hollows started off as a contest between my friends and I to see who could write the best story for our little Clan. But I ended being the only to do it. For those of you who have read my other stories, Clans of the Forest and Clans of the Lake, I have started another one. It is called ****_Clans of the Willows. _****It takes place right after Clans of the lake, when Foxstar, Silverstream, Redstripe, Cedarleaf and Icestream get back to camp. Also, I have started writing the background stories for the cats you have suggested. I started on Littlestar, Shadowstar and Snowberry. Are there any other cats you would like me to do? I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review what you thought of the ending! **


End file.
